The English Patient
by lcvald
Summary: Severus survives and is placed in Hermione's care until his doctor decides he's capapble of caring for himself. Life at Grimmauld Place has definitely become interesting. Ignore deaths in DH.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

The patient in 319 was a difficult one. He stumbled into St. Mary's in late May having lost a great deal of blood and suffering from a snake bite. The nurses at the emergency room had never seen anything like that bite; it had to be from a rather large snake. The man said it was a pet snake that bit him; the nurses wondered what size snake could have done that kind of damage. They stopped asking questions when Dr. Pearsall came in having been called in at the request of the patient. It seemed he knew her. The doctor immediately took care of the patient chastising him for not seeking medical help sooner, he told her to stop mollycoddling and just do her job, 'you insufferable woman'. Several weeks passed and the patient grew stronger, the poison the snake had released was taken care of before he went to the hospital, the blood loss and the infection from the bite is what needed to be attended to. Mr. Prince, that was the patient's name, had become restless and wanted out of the hospital, Dr. Pearsall told him he was too weak from the infection and blood loss to care for himself in that hovel he called a home and would only be released when she was satisfied he would be cared for. She offered her own home and he told her he would not stay with that other insufferable woman who went by the name of Estella.

Doctor Pearsall did the only other thing she could, she wrote a letter to a Minerva McGonagall the way he had told her to do a few years ago when he foresaw there was going to be a war. Just as he had said an owl appeared for Samantha to attach the letter and it took off immediately. She only hoped her patient would not be angry with her but she loved him and she wanted him taken care of. If he wouldn't let her take care of him she would make sure someone did.

All the way in Scotland an owl appeared at the headmistress's window tapping incessantly. An older woman came bustling out of her private rooms to open the window and retrieve the note. Her eyes went wide when she read the content and immediately contacted the people she knew she could trust to deal with the matter. Heading to the floo she called the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place and called out the name of one of the most loyal and trustworthy people she knew.

Dr. Samantha Pearsall walked down the corridor dreading her meeting with her patient; she received a note late last evening telling her that representative's from there order will be there to collect the patient and bring him to a location where he will be cared for. She was going to inform him this morning that he would be released when she heard raised voices and she knew she was too late.

"I do not need to be taken care of Lupin, I am not an invalid." She heard the sneer in his voice.

"Severus the doctor told Minerva that you would need assistance for a few weeks, now stop being stubborn." Samantha wondered who the owner of the raspy voice was.

"Why do you people care? You left me for dead!"

"Well if you had stayed put I would have got back to you, but when I got there you were gone. I thought one of the Death Eaters got to you." Another male voice but younger.

"Professor you were dead, I checked for a pulse, you didn't have one." That was a young female voice this time. Samantha hesitated outside the door until she heard Severus's voice once again.

"Miss Granger you insufferable know it…"

"That is enough Severus Snape!" Dr. Powell walked into the room.

"Samantha how dare you call these people!"

"Severus you cannot go home alone. Someone needs to care for that wound and give you the antibiotics. Enough already, if you don't go with them you are coming home with me, mother would be thrilled." She raised an eyebrow at him and Hermione thought that movement was very familiar. She also noted that the doctor had an American accent, New York she thought.

At the mention of her mother Severus Snape folded his arms and scowled.

"You cannot mean for one of them to give me…"

"One of them or mother, which will it be?"

Hermione didn't know his scowl could get any deeper; it was almost like a pout. She was shocked this muggle doctor could silence the potions master.

Remus was amused by the interaction between doctor and patient. He looked at the beautiful dark haired doctor and wondered how Severus got so lucky.

"Severus you better tell them who I am they look like they are in shock."

He looked at the faces of the people in his room and almost laughed. His next question was addressed to harry.

"Is he really dead?"

Harry Potter was taken aback by the question but then answered him. "He's dead as a doornail."

"Thank God. Then Lupin, Potter, Granger meet my cousin, my muggle cousin Samantha Pearsall."

"For heaven's sake Severus they have first names." She looked at the three and introduced herself as Samantha and shook each hand asking for their first name. Samantha found out the raspy voice belonged to Remus Lupin, a rather handsome man. The two younger people Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She knew those names from reading them in the paper Severus had sent to her family to keep them up to snuff on the happenings in his world.

"That would make your mother his…" Hermione didn't answer because Snape interrupted her.

"My aunt, she is the most insufferable, nosy, coddling woman known to mankind, enough so to give Molly Weasley a run for her money." Hermione saw his scowl soften when talking about his aunt.

"Samantha may I ask how you kept him here, he is a wizard after all, he could have just disapparated." Hermione asked.

Samantha smirked and reached into her pocket for something, coming out with a wand. "He can't disapperate without this." She handed him his wand and watched his scowl disappear.

"Now who will be taking care of the wound and administering the antibiotics?" she asked.

"I guess I will, but Samantha, Professor Snape is a wizard and wizards respond differently to muggle medicine."

"Very good Hermione, yes they do, though you really have nothing that can combat this type of infection. Even snarky over there agrees. Severus was able to administer his anti-venin to rid himself of the poison but he waited too long to come for help. His infection needs to be eradicated by the antibiotics I have prescribed. It must be given subcutaneously."

Hermione saw the questioning looks on Remus and Harry's face and told them what that meant.

"Do you have a problem giving him a shot?"

"Not at all" Hermione said and smirked.

"I bet." She heard her former professor say while Remus and Harry snorted. "May I have some privacy to dress?"

"No," said Samantha, "Hermione and I will step out so I can give her instructions; the gentlemen will stay and make sure you don't make a run for it." With that said she walked out of the room followed by Hermione.

It didn't take long for Severus to dress; he had refused any offer of help from the two men. He was still a little weak but did not want to appear so to a marauder and his rival's son. They left the room and followed Samantha to her office where she told them they could disapperate from there. She told them she would like to visit within a day or two and asked how she would know the house. Harry told her where to go and stand, he would change the wards on the house to recognize Samantha and she should have no problem seeing the entrance to the house.

Severus hugged his cousin and thanked her for taking care of him. Hermione watched the gentle and loving way Snape acted with Samantha. There was a definite fondness there; she imagined there were many things about Severus Snape they didn't know.

They arrived at the Black house and Harry was going to show Snape to his room but the former Professor refused saying he had been cooped up in a room for weeks and needed different scenery. They went to the kitchen where Kreacher served tea and sandwiches. That was when Hermione couldn't hold back any longer, she had to know.

"Professor how did you do it? I know I took your pulse, there wasn't one, how did you…oh my you took the draught of the living death potion. That's why you didn't have a pulse."

"20 points to Gryffindor Hermione, and don't call me professor. I am not your professor anymore and will never be anyone's again." He seemed relaxed now.

"Severus, why did you keep your family a secret? Were you that worried about Voldermort harming them?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Yes, though I complain about her I love my aunt, uncle and cousin. Yes Potter I know how to love. Estella though being the meddler that she is is an incredible woman and my uncle is a good man. I know you saw in my memories Harry that my father was abusive. Estella is his younger sister, she moved to the states to get married when I was seven. I spent many summers in America with them when I was a child and that's where she noticed the abuse. She had confronted my father and he denied it, my mother covered for him because she was afraid. They had a falling out and he banned her from his home. When I started at Hogwarts I kept up a correspondence with her and my uncle and after the first war was able to visit them regularly whenever I was on break from school.

"When Voldermort returned and Albus asked me to spy again I had warned my aunt and her family. I wanted any connection to me severed. They however would not allow it. They had since moved back to England and Samantha did her residency here. I made them promise to stay away from me and Spinner's End. They were fairly safe since no one except Albus knew they existed. Voldermort and his followers are not wise in the ways of muggles; any decent researcher would have found out that Tobias Snape had a sister. They never bothered."

Hermione and Harry couldn't get over the fact that he called them by their first names. Sitting there in the kitchen they saw the fearsome professor as just another wizard dressed simply in a pair of slacks and white shirt. It began to dawn on the two that Severus Snape had played a role for seven years. Oh he was still a bit snarky but not unbearably so.

"Was it an act?" asked Harry.

"Was what an act?" smirked Snape.

"Your hatred of me, Hermione, Gryffindors in general? Was it an act?"

"Most of the time, I admit I did not care for your celebrity status in the school and yes I know you didn't ask for it. I was always difficult in the lab though, too many accidents can happen and the students were under my care. I had to make sure the Slytherin students thought I hated you since Albus and I both knew Voldermort would be back."

They talked a little more, Harry, Hermione and Remus giving Severus a firsthand account of the events leading to Voldermort's death. As they were talking the floo activated and Tonks came in the kitchen carrying a sleeping Teddy. He was only a few months old and the apple of his father's eye. Tonks put Teddy in his room and came down to the kitchen to join in the conversation.

Severus was starting to get a little tired and excused himself to go take a nap. Harry showed him to his room and told him Hermione decided to redecorate the old house and tried to clean as much as she could every day. They were all staying on the third floor while Hermione, Winky and Kreacher worked on the other floors. Severus's bedroom was next to Hermione's. Harry was across the hall and Remus and Tonks were at the end with the nursery attached.

At the door Harry stopped and opened it for Severus, Kreacher had collected some of Snapes things from Hogwarts where Minerva had them packed and stored. They were put away in the dresser and closet.

"Professor…um Severus, would you mind if I asked you about my mum? You know, about what she was like when she was a child. I know about her in school from Remus and Sirius but I don't know anything about her or my grandparents for that matter."

"Your aunt never talked about Lily or your grandparents?" Severus asked surprised.

"Severus my aunt never talked to me other than to tell me what to do or how worthless I was. No, I really don't know anything about mum. I don't even know what my grandfather did as a living; there weren't even pictures of them in the house."

Severus was dumbstruck; he couldn't believe Petunia could be that cold. He thought she loved Lily and her parents. What could have happened to harden her heart he wondered.

"I'll tell you whatever I can Harry. I only met your grandparents a few times but they were kind to me. I need to take a break right now."

"Of course, dinner should be ready at six, and then I think Hermione said she would change your dressing and give you that shot." Harry smiled.

Severus snorted, "The little know-it-all can't wait to stick me with that needle." He nodded at Harry and went into his room to reflect on the day so far. As he lay down on the soft comforter he decided staying here a few weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dinner was a simple fare of roast chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Kreacher and Winky understood their master's simple tastes. They also knew their collective penchant for sweets so there was always a nice dessert after dinner. The group took tea in the sitting room and that was where Severus noticed the television.

"What are you doing with a television?" He looked at Harry and Hermione knowing it was one of them that brought it there. "Did you get it to work?" Hermione could swear his eyes lit up.

"Not yet but Hermione and I want to try. It's our project until we take our Newts in September."

That was news to Severus, "Your taking your Newts in September? The ministry is allowing that?"

"They are allowing all Seventh Years the option to take the Newts early or return to Hogwarts. Harry and I decided to take our Newts early. After last year school really does not appeal to either of us right now. I know I will go to a wizard University soon enough but I think I would like to take some muggle classes first, bring me up to date with technology and politics."

"I am joining the Auror program after I take my Newts, Ron is returning to Hogwarts; Molly didn't give him much of a choice." Harry added.

"Speaking of the red headed third of the golden trio, where is Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione averted her eyes and there was a blush showing on her face. Harry decided to ease her embarrassment.

"Ron lived here a few days after the battle, and then he decided he should go back home after Hermione told him she was only interested in him as a friend. He didn't take it well and expected me to take his side, when I didn't he left. He hasn't been back here since and neither has Ginny." He explained.

"I thought you and Miss Weasley were a couple."

"We were but things change. Ginny and I want different things, she wants to get married right away and I want to just be Harry for a while. Not the Boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Killed the Beast but just plain Harry, an eighteen year old guy who just wants to be liked for himself not what he could do."

"So it's just been the four of us and Teddy. Our house was destroyed by death eaters and while we are deciding what to do Harry graciously offered to let us stay here. Next week I will be starting a new job at the ministry as the new head of The Department of The Regulation of Magical Creatures." Remus added to the conversation.

What happened next shocked everyone, Severus Snape smiled and it transformed his face. "Congratulations Remus, I know it took a long time for you to be accepted into our society. Status as a war hero has helped, along with Shacklebolt as Minister."

"What will you do now Severus, Harry made sure you were pardoned right after the war ended? Will you go back to teaching?"

"No, that part of my life is over. I will like to travel again and do some potions research. The perks to being a Hogwarts Professor for so long and not having much of a social life are that I have a nice savings and made some smart muggle investments. I have over one hundred patents so I will be fine."

"You made muggle investments?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did. My uncle advised me, he works in finance. The Wizarding world could learn a great deal from muggles. The advances they've made in technology is astounding."

Tonks joined the conversation, "Why does everything come back to muggles? Muggle contraptions, investments, doctors, we're not muggles. My father use to think we could merge the two worlds, we can't"

"Tonks my parents are muggles and I am hoping to reunite with them soon. I grew up muggle and so did Harry. It's part of who we are. There are things in the muggle world I like," she motioned to the television, "like the telly."

Severus laughed, "I wouldn't mind a little television myself, I haven't seen a Man U game in a while." He explained to Remus and Tonks that he was talking about football.

"Well I for one would really like learn how to use a computer. Imagine all the information you can get in just seconds on the internet." Hermione said.

"I love flying on a broom but I always wanted to know what flying in a plane is like."

Hermione answered with a grimace. "Not much better I'm afraid, I hate it."

"Hermione you just hate flying at all. You weren't too fond of a hippogriff or a thestral and I won't remind you of the dragon," Laughed Harry.

"Severus there is something about flying I did want to ask you." Remus looked pointedly at his former classmate.

"Since I was eighteen and you don't want to know how I learned. Suffice it to say it was a do or die situation." He answered knowing Remus wanted to know how he knew how to fly without a broom.

"I hate to admit this but I am tired, I think I'll go to my room now." Severus got up and tried to avoid Hermione.

"Not before I change that dressing and give you your shot." Hermione reminded him.

"Bloody know-it –all. You couldn't let me go this one time. Well come on Miss Granger let's get this over with." He smirked and went to the stairs."

"Oh for heaven's sake it's a needle, the man faced a dozen worse fates." The others in the room heard Hermione mumbling.

Harry looked at Remus. "Is it me or is his appearance changing?"

"That's what happens when you stop reinforcing the glamour you have on. Severus has had a glamour on for ages, since he was young. I guess he wanted to appear intimidating in every way."

"You mean he wanted to look like an ugly git?" asked Tonks.

"I suppose, I asked him about it when I was teaching at Hogwarts, he told me it served a purpose. That was it. Severus was a handsome young man Harry, what you may have seen in his memories was his interpretation of himself."

"The man becomes more complex every day. Well I am a bit tired myself, I'll see you in the morning." Harry left.

On the third floor in Severus Snapes room Hermione was measuring out the antibiotics so she could give Severus the shot. Then she was going to change the bandage. She had everything ready and turned around only to stand and stare at the sight before her.

Severus had removed his shirt, he was standing by an armchair glaring at the needle. It wasn't the glare that stopped Hermione; it was the half naked man in front of her. A very well put together half naked man. His torso was lean but well defined. There were scars but you ignored them in deference to the rock hard abs. She caught herself staring and then looked at his face. He was still glaring at the needle but something was different, he seemed younger.

"It's only a needle Severus. It will take seconds."

"Hmmf." Was his answer and he sat in the chair. Hermione laughed and went over to him. "I promise I will do my best not to hurt you, and afterwards maybe I'll give you a lolli-pop just like my parents use to when I got my shots."

"That's very funny Granger. Get over with it will you." He held out his arm.

Hermione used alcohol to clean the surface of his skin and then pinched the area where she was going to inject the antibiotic. It was over in mere seconds and Severus didn't even wince.

"Hmm why is it a mere eighteen year old can do something more efficiently than grown trained nurses? It hurt every time they did it."

"It may have to do with your pleasant demeanor. Nurses get their revenge on unruly patients." She turned and went to get the bandages and saline solution. It gave Severus a chance to get a good look at his former student's very womanly body. She was an adult now and lost all that awkwardness that comes with the teen years. He had to wonder why Potter hadn't staked a claim on her. She was beautiful. Her hair seemed tame now falling down her back in waves. She wasn't tall but wasn't tiny either. She had what was called an hourglass shape; Hermione Granger was well put together. Severus scolded himself for looking, remembering she was his student a year ago, well technically more than a year ago he reasoned with himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the witch came over and started removing his bandage. The wound was beginning to heal but the skin was reddened and Hermione knew he would have yet another scar adorning his body. His very sexy body she thought to herself. She had seen Ron and Harry shirtless and though both were handsome and fit neither had given her the tingly feelings she had now looking at her former professor.

"Whatever happened to that dam snake anyway?"

She looked at him,"You mean you don't know?"

He shrugged, "By the time Samantha got me the Daily Prophet, descriptions of the battle were old news."

"Well Neville decapitated it when Voldermort came to the school with Harry's body. Harry told Neville the snake was a horcrux and to kill her regardless of what state Harry was in." She retold that part of the battle.

Hermione continued to clean the wound and Severus asked her how they escaped Malfoy Manor.

"I was with Voldermort when he was told they had you prisoner. I was trying to find a way to get help to you, that's when I summoned that house elf that fawned over Potter."

"You summoned Dobby?"

"It was the only way I could get help to you. Dobby knew Malfoy manor well and could get in easily."

Hermione stared at her former teacher, "Thanks to you and Dobby I was able to get away from Bellatrix and Greyback."

"What?"

"Bellatrix was torturing me with the Cruciatus curse and promised me to Greyback."

Severus stiffened, it was bad enough the evil witch tortured Hermione but to hand her over to that monster made it even worse.

"How long did she torture you?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"About a half an hour," Hermione answered.

"Good God Hermione, do you have any…"

"Side effects? Not anymore. It was pretty bad when we were at Bill and Fleurs but Fleur is very good at healing. I still get some pain but each day it gets better and I have some scars."

Severus grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I wish I was able to get help to you sooner."

Hermione smiled, "Don't be ridiculous. If Dobby didn't get there when he did I would have been Greybacks latest victim." She shuddered and then looked at his face as she put the new bandages on.

She noticed that the lines that had been there earlier were disappearing. His nose was straight and his skin was no longer sallow. He looked younger and handsome. Realization hit her.

"A glamour Severus? You have had a glamour on all these years?"

"You've noticed."

"How could I not, you're…"

He grinned and Hermione suddenly felt very warm. "I'm what Hermione?

"Handsome, good lord if you looked like this in school…"

He interrupted her, "That's exactly why I had put up a glamour. In the beginning it was because I started teaching so young, then it was because I needed everyone to keep their distance. I only let the glamour down when around my family. I had to avoid student crushes."

Hermione snorted, "You really have no idea do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I was going to say before you interrupted me was that if you looked like this in school girls would have done more than had a mere crush on you. You didn't know you were the subject of schoolgirl fantasies?"

He stared at her, there was no way the girls at Hogwarts had fantasies about their greasy git of a potions master. He had worked very hard to maintain that persona to keep them away.

"I think your referring to Lupin not me."

Hermione laughed, "Severus there were many sixth and seventh year girls who wondered what the potions master was like outside of school and in the …"

"Don't be ridiculous, what could they have possibly seen in me?"

"You really are clueless? Your intelligence for one thing, you are very graceful when you walk, and that voice of yours…" She had to stop, she was giving herself away. She turned towards the small table in the room to clean up when she felt a presence behind her.

"My voice?" He was right behind her and Hermione resisted the urge to lean into him.

"Hmmm? Oh yes you have a nice voice, well it's late I better get to bed." She walked to the door hoping her blush wasn't so evident. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Hermione," he purred and she closed the door quickly behind her. Interesting Severus thought. The little minx was talking about herself, he was sure of it. Well that made things different didn't it. If it wasn't for the age difference he wouldn't think twice about pursuing her. Personally age didn't bother him; it was acceptable in many circles for a man to marry a much younger woman. Hermione was twenty years younger but mentally she was his equal. He took off his pants and went to bed wondering if Hermione would be interested in an older man.

The next day Severus woke up a bit disoriented at first but then remembered he was the guest of one Harry Potter until his doctor saw fit to allow him to return to his own home. Stretching and rising from the bed he thought about last night and the beautiful Miss Granger who tended to his wound. She certainly grew up in a year; actually if he was honest with himself he noticed she had grown up her sixth year when that idiot Weasley was running around school with the Brown girl.

Severus made his way to the connecting bathroom and took a shower, he charmed his bandages to repel the water so he did not soak them. Refreshed and dressed he made his way down to the kitchen where he stopped short at the sight before him.

Hermione was standing at the stove frying something in a pan, which was not the sight that stopped him. It was what she was wearing or rather what she was not wearing. She had on a tank top that ended right above her midriff and a pair of low slung shorts, barefoot. If he didn't already look at Hermione as a woman he did now. He was about to say good morning when he heard a whistle behind him.

"Mione if you weren't my best friend and like a sister to me I would stake my claim on you right now."

The witch turned around and glared at her best friend. "Stake your claim, Harry Potter I am not something to claim." She had her hands on her hips and her hair fell loose down her back, Severus thought he never saw anyone look more beautiful.

"Aw Mione you know what I meant." Harry said and kissed her on the cheek as she swatted at him with the spatula. Harry avoided it laughing and poured himself and Severus a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Severus, did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

"The best sleep I had in weeks. Where are Remus and Tonks?" He looked at the clock and noted the time.

"Tonks left early and Remus took Teddy to Andromeda's, he has a meeting with Kingsley today about his new job."

"So it looks like you are stuck with us today. Care to try getting that telly working?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like a plan, tomorrow is Wednesday there should be a game on."

Harry laughed, "I would have never imagined you a fan of football."

Severus gave him a Snape glare, "I am half muggle you know, if there was one good thing the man ever did it was to take me to a game or two."

"My father said that David Beckham will be the next superstar, he's a midfielder with the team."

"Hermione Granger did you just show an interest in sports? All these years we had to beg you to go to a Quidditch match!"

Severus snorted, "Hogwarts didn't have the likes of Beckham on any team."

"Or anyone that hot." Hermione added and set plates of bacon and eggs down in front of Harry and Severus. She laughed when she saw the glares she got from both men.

"Oh please Harry you know your gorgeous," she looked at Severus when he snorted, "And you weren't exactly the personification of charm then, and neither of you better mention Malfoy. I'm just saying Becks is a draw for women."

Another snort came from her former potions professor, "If you like the pretty boy type."

Hermione had her cup to her lips, looked over the rim and said, "Oh no we much prefer the snarky type."

Harry watched the exchange between his best friend and former teacher. Interesting he thought. He hadn't seen Hermione this animated in a discussion since Ron left. Severus Snape was full of surprises lately and this light banter with Hermione was just another indication that they really didn't know all there was to know about the man.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Why are you dressed so skimpy today? Not that I'm complaining mind you." He had the nerve to wink at her.

Rolling her eyes Hermione pointed her finger out the kitchen window to the back of the house. "It's probably the nicest day we will have all year, I am going to take advantage of the weather and sunbathe."

Severus and Harry looked at each other, "So is it safe to assume there's a bikini under there?" Harry asked and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"A blue one, now why don't both of you go and work on the telly so we can watch a movie tonight." She got up and walked over to the back door pulling her top off to reveal the blue bikini. Severus and Harry stretched their necks to watch her remove her shorts and lay down on a lounge she must have conjured with a large book in her hands.

"Explain to me again why you're not with Hermione." Severus said.

"She's my best friend and it would be awkward, it doesn't mean I can't look at a beautiful woman. You didn't seem to mind the show." He glanced at his former professor.

"Contrary to what all of you thought, I am a man not a bat. She definitely grew up."

Harry smiled, "Yes she did, we all did. We had to. I don't think I expressed to you how grateful I am to you for all you did to protect me all these years. Without you we probably would have lost the war. Thank you."

"It was a debt I owed both your parents. You certainly didn't make it easy. You and your two counterparts made my last years at Hogwarts interesting. Are you still friends with Weasley?"

Harry took a sip from his cup, "I still hang out with him once in a while but since Hermione told him she just wanted to be friends we haven't been the same. When I broke it off with Ginny he was angry too."

"Why did you really break things off with Miss Weasley?"

Harry took a breath, "It's like I said last night. Ginny thought we would get married as soon as she graduated, I want other things. I never had a normal life, I just want to be a guy for a while and start a career. I'm not ready for that serious of a relationship, hell I've never even taken a girl to the movies."

Severus laughed, "Do you have someone in mind?"

A telltale blush came over Harry's face, "There's this muggle girl who works in the diner I use to go to before sixth year. I was going to ask her out the night Professor Dumbledore came to get me to visit Horace Slughorn. I didn't get the chance to ask her out then but I've been there a few times in the past few weeks and she still works there."

"She saw Albus? Good lord what was he wearing?" Severus looked mortified.

Harry laughed, "A Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals, when he went to use the loo I told her he was my grandfather, a professor of physics who was visiting."

"So you want to ask this girl out on a date?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I asked Remus for his advice and he didn't think it would be a problem. Tonks thinks I'm crazy for letting Ginny go, and Hermione is very supportive."

"I don't see a problem either Harry, it's only a date. Your right you should start being a regular guy, don't let anyone tell you how you should be, your life has been dictated to you for years. Enjoy being a guy and being young."

"Thanks Severus, maybe you should take your own advice. Meet a nice witch and get married."

Risking a glance out the back door Severus said, "I may just do that Harry. Now I believe we were told to fix that television so someone could watch a movie tonight."

Hhhhhhhe stumbled H


	2. Chapter 2

_The discussion about vision quests and spirit guides is to show how Severus dealt with his role as a death eater. I wanted to show that he did indeed have a life outside of Hogwarts. I did a little research on the internet so that is where my info came from. If I am inaccurate with anything I apologize._

Hermione was relaxed and enjoyed her time on the lounge in the sun. She was careful and made sure she used a good sunscreen, charms didn't work as well as the muggle method for her. Around noon she was hungry and decided to go in and make lunch. She put on her shorts and went in the kitchen ready to prepare something to eat for all of them when she saw Kreacher and Winky had beat her to it. Severus and Harry walked into the kitchen at the same time and they both gave her an appreciative look.

"Well you don't look like a lobster, you must have used some awfully strong sunscreen, and you've been out there for hours." Harry said as he sat at the table.

"Miss me?" She said.

"We could have used your help; it took two hours get that television working." Severus added.

It took a minute for Hermione to register what he said. "You got it to work?! Why didn't you come out and get me?"

"Because we were being selfish and wanted it all to ourselves." Harry said.

"Football analysis show on then?"

Severus smirked, "How did you know?"

"Wild guess." She reached over and took a sandwich from the plate Kreacher put on the table.

"There's more, we were able to get the DVD player to work also." Harry smiled when he saw the look of pure joy on her face.

"This ancient house has been brought into the 20th century, what's left of it that is."

They talked a little more while having lunch; Hermione deciding she was done sunbathing gathered the rest of her clothes and went to take a shower. A few hours later she came downstairs and said she was going out for a bit and would be back in time for dinner.

"Now where in the world is she off to?" asked Harry.

"There's only one place woman go where they don't want men to join them." Remus said. He had returned shortly after Hermione had gone to take her shower.

When harry gave him a questioning look he and Severus both said, "Shopping."

And shop she did. Hermione had recently gained an appreciation for fashion and really preferred Muggle clothes to robes. She was out in muggle London looking for nothing in particular; she just needed to get away from the testosterone in the house. Tonks worked all day and when she came home she rarely spent any time with Hermione. She needed to do some girly stuff and nothing was more girly than shopping for shoes.

As Hermione walked around one of the nicer shopping districts in London she managed to spend some of her award money. The ministry had given them all a rather generous award for their help in the war. Two pairs of shoes, a little sundress, and some cute blouses later Hermione was making her way back to the house when she spotted a video store, smirking she went to open a membership and get a few movies. She wondered if she should torture them with a chick flick or two.

It was almost dinner time when Hermione came into the house, she heard voices coming from the library and found Severus and Harry deep in discussion, Teddy resting on Harry's shoulder. Remus was nowhere to be seen and Hermione imagined he was with Tonks.

"Hi, what's going on? You two look serious."

"Harry looked up at her, smiling faintly he said, "Remus asked us to watch Teddy for a while. He and Tonks needed to talk about something."

Hermione looked at both men, "Are they arguing again?"

"What do you mean again?" Severus asked.

"Ever since Remus was given the appointment by Kingsley Tonks has been upset. I think she expected Remus would stay home and take care of Teddy."

"It's a selfish thing to ask, most women don't stay home to raise their kids anymore, they have careers." Harry said.

"Why should it be a problem if Andromeda is willing to take care of Teddy?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know but there has been a lot of tension between the two of them lately." She stopped talking when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She could see it was Tonks and the other woman didn't even glance at the room. She just kept going and they heard the fornt door open and close. Then another set of footsteps and Remus walked into the library.

"Tonks is gone." He said a weary look on his face.

"Gone where?" Harry asked.

"Gone to her mother's I guess. She and I have decided to separate. I'll be taking care of Teddy." He sat down on the sofa next to Harry and took his son in his arms. "She didn't even stop to say good night to him."

"Remus I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"It was long time coming Hermione. It started when she first found out she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a mother and I guess that's why I freaked the way I did when I asked if I could join you on your quest."

He explained to Severus how he found the trio had come to Grimmauld Place and came to see how they were doing. He had offered to help them then and was turned down by Harry when he told him he should take care of his pregnant wife instead.

"I never told anyone that Tonks wasn't too thrilled about being pregnant so soon after we were married. She liked the freedom she had. Now that I'm taking a job at the ministry she feels she will be expected to take a more active role in raising Teddy. She liked being the one who came home and put him to sleep. In a way I think she liked having a dominant role."

"Remus we'll help you as much as we can with Teddy. I'm sure Andromeda will be there for you as well. You'll get through this."

Remus smiled, "I know I will Harry, it's good to have friends."

They all went to the kitchen and had dinner; Severus lightened the mood a little when he commented on the bags Hermione had in her hands when she came into the house earlier.

"I did a little shopping. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I rented some movies, we have them for the week."

Harry groaned, "Please tell me you didn't rent chick flicks?"

Hermione gave him a mischievous grin, "Maybe one or two. Actually I got _Saving Private Ryan, Shakespeare in Love, Practical Magic_, I thought that title was interesting and _Armageddon_, I like Bruce Willis."

"I have no idea what those movies are about but I'll join you." Severus said.

After dinner they went to the sitting room where the men looked at the four choices, being men they wanted to see Saving Private Ryan first. They were all enthralled by the opening scene. All four had grown up either in the muggle world or with an understanding of its history so they were well aware of World War II and the battle at Normandy. Hermione's grandfather was a veteran of that war and of that battle. It was he who she thought of while watching the movie, an eighteen year old boy thrown into a war fought against a man bent on genocide. She realized the paradox between herself and her grandfather and vowed to discuss it with him the next time she saw him.

After the last scene when an older Private Ryan stood at the cemetery mourning the loss of those who died in the quest to return him home Hermione wiped away a tear and rose.

"Tea anyone?" She asked and they all nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

They sat around the kitchen table discussing the movie when Hermione told them about her grandfather.

"I'm due to visit them soon," She said.

"Hermione you never told me why your parents are in Australia?" Severus asked.

She explained how she was worried Voldermort would send death eaters after her parents. She had spoken to her grandfather and asked him his opinion about hiding them. She was certain the death eaters wouldn't look for her maternal grandparents, they had a different last name and her grandfather's position had him well protected. No one in the Wizarding world knew who her maternal grandfather was, only Harry and Dumbledore knew and she knew she could trust them. Now that the war was over she decided to tell her two former professors.

Hermione explained how she modified her parents memories and sent them off to Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She hoped that soon she would be able to retrieve them and bring them back home. They were also very well protected, courtesy of the UK government.

"Your grandfather is the director at MI5? Sir Alec Cross is your grandfather?" Severus was astounded by the revelation. Remus just shook his head smiling.

"So he knew about our world then, therefore when you got your letter he was supportive." Remus speculated. It was known in the Wizarding world that heads of state and government agencies had knowledge of the magical world. If they didn't it would be harder to keep their world a secret from the general public.

"Dumbledore had sent him a letter explaining about my gift and told him McGonagall would be visiting my parents and thought he should be there. Dumbledore didn't know my Grandfather but he knew who he was. He also thought we should keep the relationship quiet for a while. I'm glad we did, I would have been a bigger target and so would my family."

"Well when are you going to retrieve your parents? The last of the death eaters have been apprehended, they should be safe."

"I know, that is one of the reasons I am going to visit my grandparents. It's time; I just need to gather the courage to go." She was terrified her parents would be angry and never forgive her. Her grandfather told her not to worry that he would take responsibility for it.

"Well I'm going to say good night, it's been a long day and Teddy gets up early." Remus left and went up to bed. Harry soon followed, laughing when Severus tried to avoid his shot yet again.

"Come on Snape, I'm beat so let's get this over with. Samantha will be here tomorrow afternoon to check on you and I want to give her a good report." Hermione led Severus to his room.

She had the syringe prepared in no time and Severus had his shirt off and resigned himself to the fact this will be a nightly routine until Samantha felt the infection was gone. Again all he felt was a slight pinch; she really was good at this. Hermione disposed of the needle and then began to change the dressing. The skin was still reddened but she could tell it was healing.

Severus did not mind the close contact between him and Hermione. She was standing in front of him using the saline solution on his wound. Her breasts were mere inches from his face and he had the urge to pull her onto his lap. What would she do he thought if she fell in his lap? After Hermione bandaged his wound he looked at her again. Severus Snape had a very mischievous look on his face when he shifted in his seat and his knee_ accidentally_ caught the back of hers and she landed quite nicely in his lap with a muttered oomph.

"Why did you do that?" she asked trying to scramble off his lap unsuccessfully since his arm was around her waist.

"Do what, you fell on me." He tried to look innocent.

"I did not, you made me fall."

"Now why would I do that, hmm?" He asked as he held her still.

"Severus Snape let me go right now or…"

His voice was husky now since she wouldn't stop moving and his body was responding to her nicely rounded bum. "Or what Hermione, what will you do?"

"I'll, I'll…dam it Severus let me up." She really wasn't uncomfortable, as a matter of fact she liked having his arm around her, she got to feel firsthand how fit he really was.

"Why? I rather like you right where you are." He answered her ignoring her glare.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor, it took you long enough?" There was the trademark smirk.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think I will get use to the new you."

"This is not the new me, this is me Hermione." When she looked at him with disbelief he said, "After Lily died and Voldermort was gone I went to visit my aunt in America. They lived in Colorado and it was there I was able to reconcile with what I had done. My uncle is a wise man; we spent many nights talking about what happened and how I could move on with my life. I was still very young Hermione, just twenty-one. That summer he introduced me to a friend of his, his name was Billy Jackson and he wasn't just any man, he was a member of the tribal council of the Apache Nation in Colorado. I spent many days talking to him and learning about myself, my inner self. He recognized that I had some inner turmoil and he suggested a vision quest. Are you familiar with the Native American tradition?"

She nodded and he continued. "I spent four days by myself in the wilderness with no distractions, fasting, away from civilization, and no magic. I came out with a better understanding of who I was and what I was expected to do. I knew then that I had to protect Harry because I knew Voldermort would return someday. Don't get me wrong I was not fully healed inside but I was on my way. I repeated the experience every summer until Voldermort returned. The Snape who was the snarky dungeon bat really was an act. Outside of school I could be very charming you know." He smirked at her.

"Contrary to what some may think I am no longer in love with Lily. I will always love my friend but that was a long time ago. My patronus stayed in the form of a doe because my focus had been keeping Harry safe. It has since changed to that of my spirit guide."

"What animal was your spirit guide? If you say a bat Severus I swear…"

"A hawk, my spirit guide is a hawk."

She laughed, "That almost seems appropriate."

"A hawk represents a messenger, intuition, victory, healing, nobility, recollection, cleansing, visionary power, and guardianship."

"That really is you isn't it. I wonder what mine would be?"

"Hmm, I think it would be a bear, it is the manifestation of strength and is fierce to any threat on its lair. It is not wise to come between the mother bear and her cubs, the bear is always teaching us ways to always protect those we love. You protected Harry and Ron all through school and probably last year when you were hunting the horcruxes. I'm not an expert but it could be a bear."

Hermione smiled at him, "You Severus Snape are full of surprises." Then she kissed him. It was gentle kiss at first and then progressed into something more passionate. Her hands were in his hair and her body was pressed against his naked chest. He had one arm around her waist and his other was caressing her thigh. He deepened the kiss and they explored each other's mouths. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I'm too old for you." He said but did not release her.

"Some would say I'm too young for you. Do you care?"

"Only if they bother you, I can take others disapproval but I don't want to see you hurt. I'm attracted to you Hermione, obviously. You nearly killed me earlier with that bikini."

"Like that did you? I wondered if I had any effect on you."

"You little minx, you planned that. Harry had an eyeful too and appreciated the show."

"Yes but Harry and I aren't involved and never will be."

Severus leaned his forehead against hers, "We'll take this slow okay. I still have some healing to do, right now I really am tired. I would like to do this right though. So Miss Granger will you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

"I would love to go to dinner with you Mr. Snape. Now I think you better let me go so you can get some rest."

Reluctantly he let her go but not before stealing another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was actually very pleasant. Hermione was awake first as was her habit and she told Kreacher and Winky she wanted to make breakfast for her boys. She even had a bottle ready for Teddy. Remus came down next with the baby and Hermione took Teddy from him to give him the bottle. It wasn't long before Harry and Severus joined them and they were all sitting at the table.

It was Wednesday and Samantha was due to arrive around twelve. Harry had told the house elves that they would be having a guest for lunch. This was all they had to hear and they were off planning and preparing. Hermione had long since realized that this was what house elves loved to do. That still didn't mean they should be mistreated.

They all went to the sitting room where the telly was on one of the morning talk shows. Hermione and Harry decided they would draw up a study schedule. Harry wanted to do well on his NEWTS because he wanted to enter the Auror program on his merits not his name. Severus and Remus promised to help them with the preparation. Harry was taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was taking the same except she was also taking Arithmancy. They were to take the Newts on the first of September. That gave them more than two full months to prepare. Harry wanted to study certain times of the day and kept referring to a piece of paper when he had a request. Hermione didn't realize what he was doing until she saw Severus smirking. Apparently Harry was planning study sessions around football.

Severus and Harry were excited because they realized the day before when they were playing

around with the television that it was a World Cup Year and it was just starting. None of them had been aware of that fact since they had been busy saving the world from a madman. The Cup was being played in France that year and the first match just happened to be that Wednesday, Brazil vs. Scotland. Hermione had to laugh at the anxious look on both their faces and noticed Remus was actually interested in it to.

"Well far be for me to interfere with you watching the games, but you have to promise me Harry you will dedicate yourself to studying after the cup is over."

"Absolutely Mione you have my word." She snorted and heard him laugh.

By twelve that afternoon there was a knock on the door and Remus went to answer it. He smiled at the beautiful woman on the other end.

"Hello Dr. Pearsall, please come in."

"Please Remus call me Sam. So is our patient still grouchy and snarky?" She asked.

Remus smiled and led the way to the sitting room, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Samantha was slightly shocked by what she saw. Her cousin who had showed so little of his true self recently was laughing and chatting with Hermione and Harry. He looked younger and Sam realized he let his glamour drop. She had to fight back the tears in her eyes from the joy it was to see the cousin she loved so much look happy and relaxed.

"What have you two done with my snarky cousin?" Laughed Samantha as she entered the room.

Severus stood and walked over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Well you look good, how do you feel?"

"I do get tired sometimes but I feel much better." He looked over at Hermione and said, "I have a good nurse."

Samantha went over to say hello to Hermione and Harry and asked if Severus had given them any trouble. Hermione told her that outside of the glare he gave the needle he was actually pretty bearable.

He raised his eyebrow at her when she said that. Bearable?! Severus thought to himself. She thought I was more than bearable when she was snogging me last night the little know-it-all.

Samantha wanted to see how the wound was healing and shooed everyone but Hermione out of the room not to embarrass Severus. She was impressed when she looked at it but said he had to still take the shots until the prescription was finished. Severus didn't complain too much since that would mean he still had to stay at Grimmauld Place. Actually he really wasn't looking forward to going to back to Spinners End, the place held no meaning for him. He had to look into selling it and finding somewhere new.

"Now that you have seen that I am not dying the house elves have prepared lunch for us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led Samantha to the kitchen where Remus and Harry were talking about the World Cup.

"Well it's nice to see the Wizarding world isn't immune to soccer mania." Samantha said sitting in the chair Severus held out for her before turning to do the same for Hermione.

"Soccer?" Remus said grinning.

"Sorry, I meant football. You have to understand I grew up in America where football is played on a gridiron and the ball is brown, pointy on both ends and grown men tackle each other just to move a few yards, oops I mean meters to get to the goal." She explained.

"I am familiar with American football, it looks like it's as brutal as rugby." Hermione said.

"It can be. Severus liked it when he went to a game with my father years ago. We were living in Colorado then so dad took him to a Bronco's game."

"Samantha at first I thought you had a New York accent."

Samantha laughed, "I do. We lived in Colorado until I was fifteen and then we moved to Manhattan where my father took a position in a large Wall Street firm. I picked up the accent quickly and it's hard to shake.

They all had a pleasant conversation over lunch and then the three men looked anxiously at the clock on the kitchen wall. Hermione laughed at them and suggested they take tea in the sitting room where 'the boys' could watch the game.

Samantha and Hermione quickly became friends; Sam wanted to know if Hermione was interested in becoming what wizards called a healer.

"I'm not sure, I do find it interesting but I have been leaning towards Wizarding law, there are so many injustices in our world, I would like to try my hand at changing a few laws."

"That's our little crusader." Harry said as he got up to get a beer, muggle beer that is for himself and Remus. Severus looked at Sam as if to ask if he could indulge and she nodded. Both Sam and Hermione declined.

"So are you and Harry a couple?" Sam asked.

Hermione laughed, "No, we're more than that. We're best friends and I think I could safely say he is my brother in every way except blood." She explained how she met Harry and Ron and how they became the Golden Trio. She also told Sam about Ron and how she realized they were completely incompatible and how she had become interested in someone older.

"Would that someone be dark with a somewhat snarky demeanor?"

"He's not always snarky, dark yes but I've seen a lighter side to him." Hermione grinned.

"Well you have my blessing although what I'm about to tell him next may show the snarkier of Severus. My mother is insisting he come for dinner on Saturday. She wants to see for herself that he is fine." She suddenly had an idea, "Hermione maybe Sev would feel better if you and Harry and even Remus and his wife came for dinner. I could make it sound like my dad would like to watch the matches with some men instead of his wife and daughter."

"That sounds fine but you have to ask the others. By the way Remus and Tonks have split up so it would be just him and Teddy." She explained about the breakup and how Tonks had left Teddy with his father. Samantha felt sorry for Remus, she found him to be pleasant and if she admitted it to herself very attractive.

Samantha waited until halftime to speak noting that the men were very occupied with the match. Severus's first reaction was to say no but when Sam had added that her father would appreciate the male company he relented and was pleased that Hermione, Harry and Remus would be joining them. Teddy would be with his mother for the weekend at Andromeda's.

When Samantha left she hugged her cousin and said goodbye to the others looking forward to Saturday, she went home to tell her mother there would be three more for dinner.

That night when Hermione changed Severus's bandage and gave him his shot he pulled her into his lap once again. They spent a very pleasant quarter hour snogging and when things started to get heated he sent her back to her room with a slap on the bum telling her there would none of that until he took her out on a proper date.

Hermione went back to her room with a smile on her face looking forward to that proper date and what may come after it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday passed by uneventful, there were matches on and that kept "the boys" busy. Hermione decided she was going to visit her grandparents that day so she waved good bye to the three men as she left the house. Her grandparents lived in London and the last time Hermione saw them was right after the final battle. Her grandfather would still be at the office but her grandmother would be home. Instead of apparating Hermione walked to the nearest taxi stand and gave the direction. It was a short ride to her grandparents London home and Hermione paid the driver and walked up the steps to the brick house. The house was once one of those townhouses from years gone by when lords and ladies courted in the gated gardens. Her grandparent's housekeeper, Delia answered the door grinning when she saw Hermione.

"Well don't just stand there little one come in, your grandmother will be thrilled to see you. Look at you now, how you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Bet those boys at the school you went to couldn't keep their eyes off of you."

Hermione laughed, "Delia you just saw me a few weeks ago."

"You looked awfully tired when I saw you last, your glowing today, must be a boy."

Not exactly a boy Hermione thought as she followed the housekeeper to her grandmother's sitting room. Hermione always loved this room; it was light and airy, decorated in pale yellows and white with a sprinkling of green. The woman sitting on the sofa reading looked up and a broad smile adorned her face.

"Hermione, this is a wonderful surprise. Look at you dear. You look absolutely beautiful, come lets go get some tea."

"Oh no Mrs. Cross you sit right there and I'll get tea for the both of you."

The middle aged housekeeper scurried out of the room pleased to have someone else to serve.

"She spoils me, trying to serve me all day. I'm more than capable of getting tea. I am only seventy." Ger grandmother complained.

Hermione took a good look at her grandmother. She was seventy but she was healthy and had very little grey hair sprinkled in her blonde hair. She was a petite woman just like Hermione and her mother. There was a quiet elegance to Regina Cross, an elegance that her daughter and granddaughter tried to emulate.

"Hermione love you will stay for dinner. Your grandfather will be so pleased to see you."

"I was hoping to Gran, there's some things I need to discuss with the both of you."

Hermione's grandmother thought she knew what her granddaughter wanted to talk about but didn't want to press her. Instead they talked about her plans for school and her friends.

"Hermione dear is there someone special in your life. What about Harry or Ron, I know how close you are to the both of them.

For the first time Hermione opened up to her grandmother about her relationship with Harry and Ron. She explained about how she broke things off with Ron and how she and Harry are the best of friends. She then took a deep breath and told her about her budding relationship with her former professor.

"He is much older than you dear but just like I told your mother all those years ago when she fell for your father, love knows no age. Was there something going on with you while you were in school?"

"Oh no Gran, we were teacher and student that is all. Severus was a sort of double agent in the war; he has suffered greatly but now is recovering nicely."

"Tell me about him, is he handsome, tall, intelligent?" Hermione laughed and told her all about Severus Snape and Professor Snape. She left very little out. She told her about his glamour and what a glamour was.

Hermione's grandmother asked her about the others she was living with and she told her about Remus and Tonks and their estrangement. They were talking in the sitting room when they heard the front door open and close. Within minutes Alec Cross walked into the sitting room and greeted his wife and granddaughter.

"Delia said you were here Mia, what a wonderful surprise."

Hermione smiled at her grandfather. He was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a handsome face. At seventy he was still fit and had an easy way about him.

"Hello Granddad, you look handsome as ever."

"Alec you are home very early, are you feeling well?"

Alec Cross the head of the countries national police had a sheepish look on his face; it dawned on Hermione why he was home so early. Laughing she suggested they go relax in the family room where the telly was. Her grandfather gave her an appreciative look and he excused himself to go change and met them in the family room where Hermione had the match already on. It finally dawned on Hermione's grandmother why her husband was home early.

"Alec, Hermione came here to talk to us about something not watch football."

"Mia is something wrong love?" Her grandfather took his eyes off of the game and looked at her.

"I think it's time I went to retrieve mom and dad. I asked Harry if they could stay with us until all was clear and he said yes. I miss them Granddad." She had tears in her eyes and her grandfather forgot all about the match and hugged her.

"When do you want to go, I'll arrange an escort for you."

"As soon as I can, but I don't need an escort. I'll ask Kingsley for an escort, I'm hoping they won't hate me too much and come home with me right away."

"Oh Hermione they don't hate you. Your parents are intelligent understanding people, besides I told you I will take the blame. Now tell me what's been going on with you lately."

Hermione told her grandfather the same thing she told her grandmother. He listened and let her know he had all the confidence in the world that she would make the best decision for herself. He remembered when his own daughter told him she had fallen for an older man; he was not thrilled at first but when he met David Granger, an established dentist, he decided to trust his daughter's judgment. Hermione's father is twelve years older than her mother; they met when she was a student at university.

They had a pleasant dinner and Hermione was happy she went to see her grandparents. She promised that she would come for dinner before leaving to bring back her parents. They said their goodbyes and Hermione apparated from the front hall since Delia was gone for the day.

Once back at Grimmauld Place she walked into the library to find Severus and Remus playing chess. Teddy was in his little portable crib sleeping and Harry wasn't around.

"Where's harry?" She asked as she sat down next to Severus.

Remus smirked, "He said something about going to a diner for a cup of coffee."

Hermione smirked, "More like a little Maria."

"Ah so that's her name. I was starting to think of her as diner girl." Severus laughed. "How was your visit with your grandparents?"

"Fine, they were happy to see me, my granddad came home early to watch one of the matches. We had a good talk and I am going to go to Australia within the week. My grandfather wanted to send an escort but I told him I would ask Kingsley for an escort."

Severus and Remus exchanged looks. "So what does your grandfather think your parent's reaction to having their memory altered will be?" Remus asked.

"He seems to think my parents will understand, then he said if they didn't he would take complete responsibility."

Severus and Remus laughed, "Not many people would dare argue with Alec Cross now would they." Severus said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; it was always this way when someone learned who her grandfather was, especially men. Severus and Remus were no exception, Severus being a former spy was even fascinated with the man, and the little boy in Remus thought it was cool.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing and minutes later Harry walked into the library, a dreamy look on his face.

The two men in the room couldn't help themselves; it was like they were possessed by the Weasley twins.

"Hey there lover boy, how was the coffee?" Remus joked.

"Fine, hey what do you mean by lover boy?"

"The coffee there must be better than Kreacher's; maybe we should go with Harry the next time Remus and try this phenomenal coffee."

"Sounds good Severus, there's nothing better than a nice hot cup of coffee, especially served by a lovely young waitress."

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world blushed. "You two are way off base, the coffee is good and it's nice to get out once in a while."

Hermione thinking the two older men shouldn't have all the fun went over to her best friend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well Harry I'm sure the coffee was good but tell me something."

"What would you like to know Mione?" he smiled.

"You said the coffee was good but how was the kiss?"

"What kiss?" Harry said his blush deepening.

"The one she must have given you love, her lipstick is on your collar."

Severus and Remus laughed heartily and Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Well?" The two older men asked.

"Well what?" Harry said.

"Was the kiss as good as the coffee," Inquired Severus.

"Better." And with that Harry escaped to his room.

Later, after Hermione changed Severus's bandage and gave him his antibiotic he asked her if she would like him to accompany her on her trip to Australia if Samantha approved it. Hermione was hoping he would offer and thanked him in a very physical way. This time instead of being on his lap they were on the bed and things were getting very heated. Severus had his hands under her blouse and was fondling her beasts. Hermione had her hands in his hair and moaned in his mouth when his hands brushed her nipples.

Severus pulled away and stared in her eyes.

"You better get out of here love, I meant what I said, date first." He still didn't let her go.

"You can't be serious?" She pouted.

"I certainly am. Now go, to bed with you."

"But…"

"No buts Hermione. I want it to be right with you."

Hermione looked away, "Severus you know I am not a vir…"

"That's good to know but it really is none of my business who you were with before." Then a thought hit him. "Oh god, not Weasley?"

Hermione laughed, "No. No one you know, it was a muggle boy from my neighborhood. We experimented the summer after sixth year before I went with the boys."

"And now?"

She shrugged, "He's at college now and probably shagging anything in a skirt. He was just a friend and it was really about me not dying a virgin."

"Regardless Miss Granger I stand by my decision, date first, and if your still so inclined sex later."

"I will hold you to that Snape." She said as she got up and walked to the door.

"I'm counting on it." He teased and ducked when she went to throw a hex at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Friday and another beautiful summer day. Hermione decided she needed to tease Severus further so decided she would bathe in the sun again. Only this time she opted for a Slytherin green bikini. Severus nearly choked when he saw her come into the kitchen with just a sarong around her bikini clad body. His stuttered good morning did not go unnoticed by the werewolf and savior sitting at the table with him.

"I know why Harry is partially immune to her wiles, all that rubbish about being too close, but why wolf does she not affect you?"

Remus grinned mischievously, "Who said I wasn't affected. Hermione is gorgeous as well as one of the best people I know. I find her attractive physically and intellectually."

"Keep your paws off then, that little know-it-all is spoken for."

"Wouldn't dream of it Severus, besides I think it's far too soon for me to even consider a relationship. I know my marriage was falling apart long before this but I have to concentrate on Teddy." He nodded at the baby in his arms.

"Is Andromeda still going to watch Teddy when you start working?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed, "Yes she is, she wants to be involved in his life even more now. Tonks is not living there with her, she moved in with a friend. It seems my soon to be ex-wife has moved on already, she claimed I should do the same thing and find my own place."

"Remus this is as much your home as it is mine, you and Sirius were best friends and he would have wanted you to live here. This house is much too big for just me and I like having you and Hermione and even you Severus around." Harry smirked, "I have never seen Kreacher and Winky so happy, they have humans to serve."

"Better not let Granger hear you, remember her crusade, what was it SPEW?" Severus laughed.

"Oh she makes sure Kreacher and Winky are treated well, no clothes mind you but they do get a day off every week."

Severus grinned and then approached a subject that had been on his mind the past two days.

"Harry I want to thank you again for letting me stay here also. I know I was being difficult in the hospital but I had not let my guard down yet, not until I could be sure Voldermort was dead. As much as I like to tell my aunt the opposite, I really detest the house at Spinner's End. All that is left there are some clothes and a few possessions, everything else was brought to Hogwarts. I was wondering if I could stay here a bit longer than expected while I sell the house and look for a flat."

Harry smiled, "I think that can be arranged, I know there will one very happy know-it-all."

The three dispersed after that, Harry went to meet up with Ron and Remus went to take Teddy to the healer for his checkup. Severus decided to spend a little time with his know-it –all and went out back to join her.

At first he was stunned by the vision of her on the lounge chair. He wanted to tell her how unfair it was for her to tease him so but couldn't do it considering he thoroughly enjoyed the view. Just as he was walking over to her she turned on her stomach and Severus stopped short at the very nice curve of her rump.

"I hope you have some of that sunscreen on your back or you may have a nasty burn." He said as he approached her.

Smirking to herself, Hermione reached over to get the bottle of sunscreen and then handed it to Severus. "Would you do the honors?"

Severus Snape grinned like a teenage boy. "It will be my pleasure." He took the bottle of lotion which smelled like coconut and squirted some on her back. She arched her body because the lotion was cold against her heated back. Severus began to spread the lotion making sure he didn't miss a spot. The straps of her bikini were in the way so he undid them just to make sure she was completely protected. His hands made sure the lotion cover her side as well so he lightly brushed the sides of her breasts. She moaned and was about to turn when he took the bottle and squirted some more lotion on the back of her legs. He did the same making sure the lotion covered her inner thighs, one could never be too careful with the _harsh_ English sun.

"Severus, if you want to wait until after the date then you better stop what you're doing now. There's only so much a girl can take." She mumbled.

He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That's what you get for teasing me with that Slytherin green bikini." Then he nipped her ear and went inside to watch some television.

"Prat!" Hermione said and was about to turn around when she realized her bikini top was loose. "Sneaky Slytherin!" Was what came next out of her mouth before she fixed her top and laid back down grinning. Their date was tonight and Hermione thought she would still be inclined to continue what they started the night before. He might be a sneaky Slytherin but she wanted to make sure he was her sneaky Slytherin.

When Hermione finally made it inside for lunch she found Harry sitting at the table with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him.

Harry looked over at his best friend and had to smile even thought he was angry at his other supposed best friend. She was still in that bikini with the sarong around her waist.

"Hi Mione, nothing's really wrong, Ron just got me in a bad mood."

She sat down next to him, "What did he do or say?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well let's see he did ask about you and I told him you were taking good care of our house guest, he made some stupid remark about a greasy git and I informed him that Severus was neither a git or greasy. Then he insinuated that you were probably pining away for him and I told him I didn't think so since you were going out on a date tonight with Severus."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, she didn't care if anyone knew she was going out with Severus, she just didn't want Ron to ruin her night.

"What else, come on I know there's more."

"He asked me what my intentions were with Ginny. I told him I loved her like a friend and nothing more. What I felt in sixth year was teenage hormones and in the last year and a half I have grown. I also mentioned I was going out with a muggle girl and he made some stupid remarks about sticking with our own kind. That really set me off, after all we fought against he was making a stupid remark like that."

Hermione hugged her friend and thought about all he said. She was afraid his friendship with Ron was in trouble if Ron didn't change his attitude.

"There is one bright spot though. I saw Molly when I was leaving and she saw I was upset and asked me why. I told her everything and she was fine with it. She told me part of the reason she insisted Ron go back to Hogwarts was because he needed to stand on his own two feet without you helping him get through his classes. She said she was disappointed that you and Ron didn't work out but that she understood that you were too different, she also understood about me and Ginny. She said that Ginny had a lot of growing up to do and getting into a relationship now was not a good thing. When I told her about what Ron said about me dating a muggle she was upset and said she was going to have a chat with him."

"Ginny isn't the only one that needs to grow up." Hermione thought for a minute and then looked at Harry. "So when did a kiss turn into dating hmm?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"You're not the only one going on a date Mione. She has to work tonight and Saturday but she is off on Sunday so we're going out for lunch."

Hermione asked Harry to tell her a little more about Maria. It turned out her father was Spanish and her mother was English. She is a first year student at the Royal Academy of Dance. Harry told her he was a student as well in law enforcement. He knew that if things got serious he would have to tell her about his world but right now was not the time.

"So Mione are you ready for your date with our favorite Slytherin?"

Hermione blushed, thinking about her recent fantasies involving said Slytherin.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll have a good time tonight."

Harry laughed, "Oh I'm sure you will. You know he warned Remus not to get any ideas about you now that he was single. Remus told him as much as he thought that, and I quote, "Hermione is gorgeous", he was in no way ready to move into any relationship."

Hermione was shocked, Remus thought she was gorgeous? Severus warned him off?

"Why do you look surprised Mione, have you not seen yourself in the mirror lately. You're stunning and boy did you set that man off this morning in that get up." He nodded to her bikini.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Thank you for not being judgmental about our budding relationship."

"Why would I be judgmental? He is a remarkable man and he should have a beautiful young woman on his arm. He'll treat you well Mione, he better because he'll have to deal with me."

Harry's eyes darted to the clock and he noted the time, Hermione laughed and told him to go ahead and join Severus who was probably already in the sitting room by the television. She told him she would bring them lunch.

Ten minutes later Hermione brought in a platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice since she heard Remus come in a few minutes earlier. She took a sandwich and a glass of juice before going upstairs to take a shower. Harry laughed when he watched Severus's eyes follow her bikini clad body, which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

Hermione was in the shower thinking about what she would wear to dinner that night. Her thoughts went to what Severus would be wearing. The past few days he wore slacks and short sleeved shirts, his dark mark had faded quite a bit and he was no longer self conscious about it, Hermione felt it was a testament to what he had sacrificed for the _good guys_ to win. She wondered if he would wear a suit, or Wizard robes. Then she wondered where they would be going, a wizard restaurant or a muggle establishment.

When Hermione got out of the shower she heard a knock on her door. Wrapped in a towel she answered it and Severus was on the other side. One look at her in the towel and he was in the room, the door was closed and he had her backed up against it as he attacked her lips. She raised one leg around his waist and felt his arousal. His hands were on her waist and inching the towel up more so he could fell her exposed damp skin reaching back to squeeze her bum. He pulled away when he heard her moan.

"I only came up to tell you we were going to a muggle restaurant and we were leaving at seven." He said as he nuzzled her neck moving his hands to her hips.

"Couldn't we move the time up to now and just say we went on a date." She said placing her arms around his neck releasing the towel. It stayed up only because he was pressed so close to her body.

"I'm sorely tempted witch but I cannot be deterred, date first." His hands instead of pulling away were still resting on her hips, his thumbs making circular patterns. Hermione felt her own arousal and wanted those hands to go further but he moved them away to secure her towel around her.

"Later tonight if you want to continue this I will not be walking away." And he kissed her one more time and then left the room. Hermione was sure she would want to continue what he started after dinner.

Hermione stayed in her room for the rest of the day, she did her nails, tamed her hair and contemplated what she would wear. She looked at her clothes and tried to decide between a short black dress with thin straps and a very pretty sleeveless purple sheath that had a low cut v- neck. She opted for the purple dress and made sure her lacy lingerie matched. She was happy she bought silver strappy heels on her last shopping trip, and said a simple spell to change a black clutch to silver. By six-thirty she was ready and made her way downstairs to see Remus come in the front door with a pizza box. He gave her a long whistle and told her she looked beautiful and Severus was one lucky Slytherin. Harry was in the kitchen with Teddy snuggled on his shoulder. He too whistled when he saw Hermione.

"Wow Mione, you look incredible." She smiled at her best friend.

"You certainly do." A silky voice said behind her. She turned and what she saw almost took her breath away. Severus Snape stood there in a dark grey muggle suit with a blue shirt and grey tie. His hair was pulled back and he looked very handsome. He gave her his arm and said, "Shall we?" and they left when she nodded.

Harry looked at Remus and laughed, "I hope they remember silencing charms tonight."

Severus took Hermione to a French restaurant in a trendy area of Muggle London. He had sent an owl to Samantha and asked her to recommend a place for a nice romantic night. Samantha didn't ask who he was taking to dinner but she thought she had an idea. After apparating to the Leakey Cauldron and walking out to Muggle London before any of Tom's customers could ask questions, Severus hailed a taxi to take them to the restaurant.

They shared a bottle of wine, Samantha giving him permission for one glass. Severus ordered the duck and Hermione ordered the Boeuf Bourguignon. They talked about everything that came to mind; they did refrain from mentioning the war since they were surrounded by muggles. Hermione told Severus her grandparents wanted her to bring her friends to dinner before she left for Australia. Severus asked her where in Australia they were and she told him they were in Sydney. He told her he would take care of the hotel reservations only asking her if she preferred Muggle or Wizarding. She told him Muggle since no one would know who she was and he had to agree that was a good decision.

The food was wonderful and Severus said he had to thank Samantha for such a great recommendation. When they ordered dessert Hermione told him he better order his own because she did not share Crème Brule with anyone. He just laughed and ordered coffee, suppressing a moan when he watched Hermione lick the spoon.

After dinner they walked around the neighborhood just enjoying the fact that no one knew who they were. Hermione saw a few store fronts that interested her and Severus laughed when she couldn't take her eyes off a pair of shoes. They made their way back to the Leakey Cauldron and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. It was a little after ten and Hermione and Severus didn't bother to see if anyone was awake, on the pretense that she had to change his bandage and give him his shot.

Hermione helped him off with his jacket and had him sit down while she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in between kisses. Severus felt that he should not be the only one removing clothes so he unzipped her dress.

"Now why do I have to be nearly naked too?" she said as she pushed his shirt off of his body and went to get the needle.

"Oh witch I don't want you nearly naked, I want you naked." He said as his eyes followed her every move.

Before walking back to his chair she shimmied out of her dress and left it there on the floor. Severus Snape nearly fell out of the chair at the vision before him. Her lingerie was purple lace and she still had those heels on. No stockings adorned her legs. She straddled his lap and gave him his shot, and then she vanished the needle with her wand which was on the dresser nearby. She was about to get up to change the bandage but he wouldn't let her.

"I have to change..."

"Later" he said and he crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. His hands were all over her body exploring and caressing. He found the back of her bra and undid the clasp pulling the lace garment off. He ended the kiss to look at her breasts and had to taste them. He had fantasized about them the last few days. Severus laved at her breasts and Hermione was lost throwing her head back at the sensation. He found her lips again and she ran her hands through his hair and pulled out the tie holding it back.

"Bed now," He said and stood up to carry her to the bed where he removed her lace knickers and silver heels. He stood there and looked at the beautiful woman on his bed. She sat up and grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him on the bed next to her where she undid the belt, button and zipper in three swift moves sliding them and his boxers off of his body. She was touching him now exploring his chest, thighs and most intimate part. He grabbed her hands and pushed her on her back covering her body with his. His lips found hers again and he fanned kisses along her jaw to her neck, down to her breasts, navel and finally to his intended destination where he pleasured her with his tongue. When Hermione was a limp and just coming down from the strongest orgasm she'd ever had he joined their bodies and she found ecstasy in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape woke up with his arms wrapped around a warm body. He remembered the previous night's events with a smile. He was hardly inexperienced but last night was the most satisfying sex he had ever had. Contrary to what some thought Severus had bedded many women in his thirty eight years but none of those dalliances had left him feeling this satisfied.

The woman in his arms began to stir with the sun shining in her eyes. She felt arms wrapped around her and smiled remembering what those hands had done to her. She only had one other lover and that brief interlude in her life could not compare to what she and Severus did last night.

"No regrets?" She heard his sexy voice ask in her ear.

"Only that I fell asleep." She turned in his arms to look at him. She had never thought she saw anyone look sexier.

"What about you, any regrets?"

Instead of answering her he showed her with a searing kiss that promised so much more.

"Severus hold that thought, I need to use the loo." She looked around for something to throw on and saw his shirt at the end of the bed. Tossing it over her shoulders she scurried to the connecting bathroom to take care of her needs not noticing the appraising look he gave her bare bottom. She quickly took care of her needs and walked out of the bathroom into his arms.

"As good as you look in my shirt I really prefer you naked love." He said and easily took the shirt off of her. "Now what would you say to a shared shower?"

Grinning she allowed him to drag her into the bathroom where they shared one of the best showers Hermione had ever had. After they were both sated and getting dressed she insisted he let her change the bandage on his neck. It had barely been a week and he was healing beautifully. She replaced the bandaged and watched as he finished dressing admiring his very toned body once more.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Harry and Remus were just starting breakfast. After the initial good mornings Hermione could not ignore the knowing smirks from her best friend and resident werewolf. She glared at Harry and then looked at Severus who seemed amused.

"Harry Potter if you smirk at me one more time I swear you will lose that one appendage all men seem to be very fond of."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mione?" Harry said as he dished out bacon.

"Oh please, you two can't keep your smirks off your face. Severus are you going to say anything?"

"Bacon smells good; I have worked up an appetite." Remus nearly dropped the pan of eggs he had made and Harry choked on his coffee.

"Honestly you're all adolescents!"

"Well Severus, Hermione is it safe to assume you two are a couple?" Remus asked sitting down across from them picking Teddy up from his portable crib.

Smiling for the first time since they went into the kitchen Hermione looked at Severus and he nodded.

"Yes we are, now will the two of you stop acting like schoolboys?"

After breakfast Hermione and Harry spent a few hours in the library studying. Remus was going to take teddy to Andromeda's and Severus joined him. They were going to visit Minerva, she had sent numerous owls wanting to know about her former colleagues condition, they were still rebuilding the school and she couldn't get away to visit.

When they arrived at the school they were astounded to see how much had already been repaired. They were met in the front hall by the acting headmistress herself and Madame Pomfrey who began examining Severus right then and there.

"Poppy I'm fine; I am well taken care of." He glared at Remus who snorted.

They followed Minerva to her office and were greeted by the smiling portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"You look well Severus. I see you dropped that glamour you had put on years ago." Snape didn't think portraits eyes could twinkle.

"No thanks to you and your scheming Albus." Minerva chastised.

"Now Minerva I explained to you the reasons..."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, the importance of solidifying Severus's position and all that, you could have taken one of us into your confidence. And you, you stupid boy listened to him"

"I took a vow Minerva."

"Because he made you, don't defend him Severus, he is not perfect and we have had many arguments since the truth came out. Now enough about Albus' plotting how are you really? When can you return to teach?"

Severus laughed, "Never Minerva. No don't protest. My teaching career is over, I have been thinking about doing independent research full time. I am well off enough so money is not an issue and once I sell Spinners End I will truly have moved on."

A house elf had popped in with tea and they all sat down. Severus explained how Hermione was taking care of him and when Minerva asked Remus about Tonks and Teddy he told her about the split.

Minerva and Poppy were surprised and wished Remus well.

The conversation turned to how Severus had survived. He explained to both women how he managed to get to the hospital where his cousin was on staff.

"Speaking of Samantha we are due at your Aunts home for dinner in a few hours and you wanted to rent a car Severus so we should be going."

They stood and nodded to Albus before they exited the office. Once they were in the front hall they said their goodbyes and promised to visit again next time with Harry and Hermione. Severus told Minerva to "be gentle with Albus" but she just snorted.

Back at Grimmauld Place the two older men came in to find Hermione in tears and Harry trying to console her. When she saw Severus she ran into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked Harry.

"Ron is what happened. He came here to try to rekindle things with Hermione. When she told him she was happily in a relationship he turned on me and accused me of stealing his witch. I told him there was nothing between me and Hermione and that the person she was involved with was older. He then speculated that it was Remus so I told him he was way off base with that. He then said, "well it can't be Snape" and that's when Hermione rounded on him. She let him have it with a few hexes and stated that Severus Snape was more man than he would ever be. He laughed at that and then he…"

Harry hesitated not wanting to say what Ron Weasley did.

"He did what Harry?" Severus ground out.

"He called me a whore." Hermione cried into his chest.

"Remus, will they send me to Azkaban if I kill him."

"Most assuredly Severus, but I think a good arse whooping is in order."

"That will not be necessary." Harry said smirking.

"And that would be because? Did you deny me the honor of defending my witch?"

"No actually Molly did. She heard Ron was coming here to talk to Hermione and had a bad feeling about it. She followed him here and heard everything. When Ron called Hermione that name she came in and grabbed him by the ear telling him how disappointed she was with him and that his brothers would deal with him, not Fred and George or Percy but Bill and Charlie. I would imagine they are dealing with Ron as we speak."

"Nevertheless if I see that boy anywhere near Hermione I will hurt him."

"Well let's go in the kitchen and I'll make us some tea then we can all get ready for dinner at the Pearsall residence." Remus walked into the kitchen followed by Harry. Severus and Hermione stayed behind a moment.

"You don't think I'm a whore do you, after the way I," she hesitated, "you know last night."

He looked down at her, "The way you what? Made love with me, gave me the most amazing night of passion. You're a passionate, beautiful, loving woman. Don't let that fool upset you. Besides if I am to get through tonight with Estella I will definitely need you to be there holding my hand."

She laughed, "Severus she can't be that bad."

"Think of Molly on steroids Hermione. Come on let's get some tea before the wolf comes looking for us."

After tea Hermione did feel better and excused herself to dress. She chose to wear a simple pair of black slacks and a white and black halter top she had just bought. She put on a pair of black heels, pulled her hair back into a neat pony tail and wore a pair of silver loops. She looked at her image in the mirror and approved. She made her way downstairs to find three handsome men waiting for her.

"My goodness you three could take a woman's breath away." She said them as she walked out the front door.

"Now Mione we don't want Severus to hex me and Remus so keep your hands to yourself please."

She laughed and they all got in the car Severus and Remus had rented earlier in the day. The drive to Severus's aunt and uncle's home was not long and they pulled into a driveway that led to the front of a lovely Victorian style home. Samantha answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Well don't look so pensive Severus mom isn't that bad." She laughed at his snort and led them into a large living room where a tall distinguished looking man stood.

"Severus son it's good to see you." He walked over to Severus and gave him a fatherly hug. "You look well." He glanced over at the other people in the room, "these must be your friends. Hello I'm Timothy, Samantha has told me a bit about all of you. You young lady must be Hermione, Samantha was right you are very pretty." He smiled and Hermione liked him immediately.

"Uncle Tim this is Harry and this is Remus Lupin we…"

He couldn't finish because a voice from the dining room called out, "Sam is that Severus? Why are you all in there, I want to see my nephew." When they glanced up Harry, Hermione and Remus were surprised at the sight before them. They did not expect Severus aunt to look like that! They expected a Molly Weasley type, not an Audrey Hepburn type. She was beautiful.

Estella Pearsall was tall and thin with dark hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her features were soft and she had the same eyes as Severus. She stood there and looked at her nephew.

"Well where is my hug, my kiss and my 'How are Aunt Estella?" She raised her eyebrow at him and Hermione had to stifle a giggle, Estella was the female Snape.

Severus walked over to his aunt and gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and asked, "How are you Aunt Estella?"

"Better now that I can see how you are with my own two eyes. Now I want to meet the young lady who has taken such good care of you."

Severus introduced Hermione, Harry and Remus to his aunt and they all went into the dining room where the table had been set for dinner. Hermione thought the house was beautiful and when she offered to help carry the platters out to the table she thought the kitchen was spectacular.

"Mom is a chef Hermione. She used to own a restaurant in New York but sold it when we moved here. She has also written a few cook books."

"I have always loved to cook and when we first moved to the states I went to culinary school."

"It looks like we are in for a real treat then." Hermione said smiling.

Dinner was wonderful and Hermione thought Severus was a bit dramatic when he said his aunt was Molly on steroids. That was until the inquisition.

"Severus what are going to do now? Are you going back to teach?"

"No, I'm going to spend my time on research."

"In that dungeon you call a home?"

"No Estella I am selling it. I'll be staying at Harry's until I find a new home."

"Don't you think you have imposed enough on Harry?"

Harry was about to protest when Severus held up his hand.

"Estella I am not coming to stay here. I love you, actually adore you but you will make me crazy. Harry and I have talked about it and he is fine with me living there."

"Severus don't you think you should start looking to settle down, a wife, a family. Now that the Dark Lord is gone you should start living."

"I'm working on that Estella."

Timothy Pearsall couldn't hold off laughing. He had heard almost this same conversation between his wife and Severus for years. She badgered him about Spinners End, a wife, a new job; she worried about him all the time. His wife blamed herself for Severus's childhood; she thought if she had stayed in England things may have been different. Timothy told her it was her brother's fault and no one else's.

"Severus I just worry about you. I want to see you happy."

"Aunt Estella, I am happy, very happy." He glanced over at Hermione.

Samantha saw the look her cousin gave Hermione and realized there was something there. That look did not escape his aunt and uncle either, it took them a minute but then they realized there was something between him and Hermione. Timothy Pearsall grinned.

"Well so that is that then. Estella your nephew is happy."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the dinner was very pleasant though Hermione felt Estella's eyes on her often. As she and Samantha helped clear the table she knew the older woman wanted to say something. Severus offered to take care of the dishes with magic and his aunt declined stating she had a state of the art kitchen and she could handle it. When the last of the dishes were in the dishwasher she wiped her hands and sat at the large island watching Sam prepare the tea and coffee. The dessert sat on the counter looking entirely too good to eat.

"Hermione is there something going on with you and my nephew?"

"Mom!"

Hermione smiled at an apologetic Samantha. "It's ok Sam, really it is. Yes Mrs. Pearsall Severus and I are involved. I know there's an age difference and he once was my professor but we are happy."

Estella Pearsall smiled, "I'm not going to admonish you Hermione, you're both adults and as far as the age difference goes Timothy and I are fifteen years apart. I'm fifty and he is sixty-five."

Hermione was surprised; she thought the older man in the living room was in his fifties. She did the math in her head and realized Estella was only twelve years older than Severus.

"Estella you are much younger than Severus's father."

"Tobias was fifteen when I was born, there were two other siblings and unfortunately they both died during child birth. I was the little miracle; my mother was forty when she had me. When Severus was born I was thrilled, I had a nephew to spoil. My mother and father were besotted by him and then they too passed away, Sev never really knew them he was only a three when my mother died and my father died a year after that. If my parents were alive and knew how Tobias treated his wife and son things would have been different. My father was nothing like my brother, we were never hit by him or my mother, he never drank but he was demanding and expected the best from his children. My brother had a drinking problem and that led to his abuse of Eileen and Severus.

"By the time I moved to America with Timothy Severus was an angry, sad young boy. I wanted to take him with me but it would have killed Eileen. I knew she was a witch and that Sev would be going to Hogwarts when he was eleven. I did make sure he spent summers with us in the states. Sam was born the year Severus went to Hogwarts. He spent a month that summer with us and they bonded immediately. He talked about his friend Lily often. My nephew has lived such a difficult and complicated life, he deserves happiness Hermione and if you will bring him that happiness than I more than approve. Just handle him with care, his heart was broken once and I don't know if he could handle it again.

"Now I did not want this to become heart to heart. Let's get this dessert out to the sitting room before they come looking for us."

They would not come looking for them because the four men were engrossed in the last match of the day from France. Hermione rolled her eyes and told Samantha and Estella that this has been her life the last week. She was hoping it wouldn't be as bad the following week but Sam reminded her England would be playing and the men would assuredly be watching on tenterhooks'.

In fact the men had decided while the women were in the kitchen that it would be fun to go to a pub and watch the game there. They of course invited the ladies who declined, Samantha because she was on duty, and Estella took that as an opportunity to meet Hermione for lunch. This made Severus raise his eyebrow and his aunt gave him a look that said 'go ahead challenge me on this'. Timothy grinned at the exchange between his wife and nephew, knowing how deep the affection they had for each other went.

Hermione, Samantha and Estella sat away from the football fans and were chatting about mundane things like clothes, work and family. Estella asked Hermione about her parents and she told the older woman about the choices she had made concerning her parents. She also told her that Severus had offered to go with her to Australia as soon as his doctor cleared him to leave.

Samantha gave Severus the ok to leave for Australia as soon as he was finished with the antibiotic which would be the following Wednesday. Severus heard the exchange and went over to the women to ask his cousin to help him with the hotel arrangements, he and Harry had not attempted using a computer at Grimmauld Place yet but were planning on that being their next project. Samantha pulled out her laptop and started looking at hotels with Severus and Hermione. They picked one that was in the heart of Sydney, Hermione blushed when Samantha asked if they wanted one room or two and Severus said "one" emphatically. He handed Samantha his credit and card and Hermione was the one to raise her eyebrow.

"Severus I can pay for the…"

"No you can't, it's my treat."

Samantha smiled and then asked, "What about airfare?"

Smirking Severus said, "We have that covered, port keys are much faster."

Shaking her head Samantha finalized the reservation and just like that Severus and Hermione were scheduled to leave a week from Monday. Having taken care of the hotel reservations Severus went back to the game to watch the second half.

Remus had walked over to ask Samantha to show him the computer, he had never seen one before and was intrigued. She showed him the internet and how to search; she smiled when he typed in wizards and found a vast array of information from the Kansas City Wizards to the wizard of Oz. He was amused and thought that maybe he would have to look into getting a computer if the two tech wizards he lived with figure out how to use a one at Grimmauld Place.

Samantha asked how Teddy was and Remus told her he was fine and was with his grandmother for the night. She took this time to really get a good look at him and was pleased with what she saw. He was a handsome man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had some gray in his hair and Samantha thought it looked good on him. He was tall but not as tall as Severus however his shoulders were broader, Samantha had a feeling he was very solid underneath his shirt.

Remus was checking out Samantha the same time she was looking at him. He stood by his first impression; she was beautiful with her dark hair and blue eyes which had to come from her father. She was slightly taller than Hermione and had a shape similar to her mothers.

"Severus I was meaning to ask you, is it safe for me to live alone now that the war is over?"

"I don't see a reason why you can't find an apartment." He smirked when he saw his aunts face. He knew she loved having Samantha live here.

"And on that note I think we better go, oh don't look so cross Estella, she has to move out sometime. She's only here because I insisted she not live alone." He kissed his aunt goodbye and everyone else said their goodbyes and left. They had a quiet drive home and Severus parked the car in front of the hidden house.

Once they were back in the house Severus and Hermione said good night to the others, ignoring the smirks and went up to his bedroom. There was no need for words; they both knew what they wanted. Their lovemaking was slow and tender and afterwards they lay in each other's arms content and satisfied.

"My aunt likes you."

"I like her. We had a nice chat in the kitchen. She told me about your family and how concerned she is about you. She loves you very much Severus, she told me to handle you with care."

"What did she tell you?" He raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"You were an angry sad child and all she wanted to do was take you with her when she left. She told me how you use to spend summers in America and how your friendship with Lily helped you. Stop scowling Severus, she told me so I would understand that you have been hurt, it was her way of warning me not to break your heart."

He smiled down at her and he took her breath away, "Will you come to my grandparents with me next Saturday and meet them before we leave for Sydney?"

"Yes of course. Will you come to the ministry with me on Monday to get the port key and see Kingsley, my visit is overdue."

"Yes, are we officially a couple Severus?"

"Just try and get rid of me Hermione." She was about to say something else when he silenced her with his lips.

Sunday found them having a wonderful brunch prepared by Kreacher and Winky. Remus and Severus were amused by Harry's obvious anxiety over taking Maria out on a date. He was taking her to the movies and dinner. When Hermione asked him how he was getting to the movie theatre and restaurant he told her they were using the underground. Severus asked him if he had a driver's license and when Harry said yes he offered him the car, he had it until Monday. Harry thanked him and went to take the car to the carwash. He chose to ignore the laughter of his former professors.

Harry Potter had never taken a girl out on a date. He had taken one of the Patil twins to the Yule Ball in fourth year and briefly dated Ginny but they never went out on a date. He knew where Maria lived; it wasn't far from where he grew up. He looked at the neat lawn as he walked up to the front door. It was answered by a man a little older than Severus and Remus. Marias father was a pleasant man with a slight accent, he offered harry a seat and they chatted until Maria and her mother came into the room. Harry smiled at Maria and then his eyes widened in shock when he saw her mother.

"Mrs. Mora?" His teacher from his fourth year in Muggle School was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter all grown up and quite handsome I may add." She smiled at her former student.

Harry couldn't believe he was taking out the daughter of his favorite teacher. That was the best year he had at grade school because Dudley wasn't in his class and Mrs. Mora was an awesome teacher.

"Maria tells me you are going into training to be in law enforcement. I'm impressed. That school you went to was good for you Harry. I saw your aunt recently and she said she hadn't seen you recently, you no longer live with them?"

Harry remembered how his teacher questioned him about his family all those years ago and was concerned about his treatment.

"No I moved into my godfather's home recently. It really is good to see you Mrs. Mora."

"Harry we should go." He nodded at Maria and they left the house, Harry promising to come for dinner soon.

They went to see _Shakespeare in Love_; Hermione told Harry that was a good idea for a first date, it showed his romantic side. They held hands throughout the movie. Then they went to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. They talked about everything. Maria told him about her dancing and how much she loved it. She asked him about the boarding school he went to and he told her it was the same one his parents went to and that it was in Scotland. Hogwarts was known in the Muggle world as a private and exclusive school. He explained that his name had been on the list from when he was born since his parents were alumni.

They held hands when they walked to the car from the restaurant and Harry held the door for her. When they were back at her house and at the front door Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They had kissed before but this time there was a promise in the kiss. A promise of more to come. They were out there for a while when Harry pulled away and smiled down at her. She was beautiful and sweet and perfectly normal. He didn't have to be the hero; he only had to be Harry. For the first time in a long time he felt like a regular guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter tried to sneak into the house on Grimmauld Place quietly and stealthily. He didn't want to get the inquisition from Hermione, or worse be teased by Remus and Severus. He was almost at the stairs when a voice from the kitchen called to him. Damn! They must have waited up for him, a glance at his watch and he noticed it was just after ten. Resolved that he was in for a bit of teasing Harry walked into the kitchen to see his two former professors at the table having a cup of tea, Hermione was standing at the stove preparing a cup for Harry.

"How was your night Harry?" Remus asked avoiding looking at Severus who was smirking.

"Fine", Harry said as he sat down.

Handing him the tea Hermione smiled at him. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"As a matter of fact I did, dinner was nice too, and before you start asking Mione, yes I kissed her, a lot. But the most interesting thing that happened tonight was when I met her parents."

Raising his eyebrow Severus looked at Harry, "Did they give you a hard time?"

Harry laughed, "No not at all, I'm invited to dinner there actually. Her mother was my teacher in Muggle School, my fourth grade actually."

"Really, what was her reaction to you?"

"She was great, happy to hear I was going into law enforcement and no longer living with the Dursleys. She was my favorite teacher, sorry guys." He smiled at his two former professors. "She was an awesome teacher and we read some great books in her class. I remember reading The Chronicles of Narnia and we had a tea just like Tumnus and Lucy in the story. She brought in Turkish delight for us too. We made roller coasters to show force and motion and designed a space colony for Mars. That was the best year I had at that school because Dudley was in a different class. Mrs. Mora even questioned me about how I was treated by my aunt and uncle, she saw how Dudley was dressed and compared it to my hand me down, too big clothes. Anyway she is Maria's mother."

"Wow talk about a small world. So you told them you were going into law enforcement? Well I guess that's not too much of a lie. Are you seeing Maria again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione we are going out Friday night, she doesn't want to go out on school nights, she's taking summer classes. Reminds me a little of you." He said smirking.

"Well Harry I'm glad you had a good time, I am going to bed, I have work tomorrow." Remus stood and headed out the door, "Oh and Harry," Harry turned to look at him, "I like the color of her lipstick." With a wink Remus went up the stairs and Harry looked at the collar of his shirt. Finding none he gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Not your shirt love, your lips and cheek. A very nice shade, but not as nice as the shade your turning." She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and told Severus she would meet him upstairs.

Harry conjured a mirror and wiped the lipstick off of his face trying to ignore the smirking face of Severus Snape.

"Not a word Snape, not a word."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Harry." Severus said and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I like her alright, a lot. She doesn't know who I am or what I did. She thinks I'm Harry Potter law enforcement officer in training. She likes me for me not for killing the Dark Lord or being the Boy Who Lived. She's beautiful and fun and damn sexy and I don't want to look like a bumbling fool." Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"You've never? Not even with Miss Weasley."

"Yes I've had sex, but I won't sit here and lie and say I am an expert. Ginny was much more experienced than I was and sort of led the way. Maria isn't experienced liked that. Before you ask I did not intentionally use legillemency on her, it was like she was broadcasting it."

"Sometimes that happens when you're just learning how to control it. So she's innocent and you think you're going to get to the point of intimacy with her?"

Harry blushed and Severus told him the first thing he needed to do was get that under control. He told harry that it was important to make the woman you were with know that your main focus was to please them. He told him he had to worship her body and take his time. They talked about some of the things that pleased woman and Harry ignored the fact that Severus was talking about the things he did to Hermione. When the conversation was over and Severus stood to go and see to his witch he made sure Harry knew a few contraceptive spells.

Once in his bedroom Severus looked at the bed to see Hermione laying in bed reading. He thought this was a sight he could get used to. Making his way over to the bed he removed the book from her hands and without uttering a word worshipped her body.

The next morning was rather hectic; Hermione was the first one up and went to make breakfast only to find the house elves beat her to it. Remus came down with Teddy in his arms followed by Harry. The night before he decided he wanted Teddy to get used to a routine so decided that he would take him to Andromeda's every morning. The hours at the ministry were your typical office hours of nine to five. Since he didn't have to worry about traffic and bus or train schedules Remus didn't have to get up at the ungodly time most people had to get to work on time. He took teddy and flooed to Andromeda's a full half hour early.

Harry and Hermione decided that they would get an early start on studying and when Severus came downstairs he found them concentrating on Transfiguration texts. Smiling at his new love he told her he was going to see Kingsley and since she was so absorbed in studying she didn't have to go with him.

Severus walked into the ministry offices trying his best to avoid the stares. Harry had made sure he was pardoned immediately after the battle was over. He had shown Kingsley the memories and somehow the press got a hold of the story making Snape into a long suffering hero. The men at the ministry gave him a wide birth but not because they feared him anymore, but because they respected his sacrifice. The women eyed him up and down realizing there was more to Severus Snape then they had thought. Smirking to himself he wondered what Hermione would think about all the admiring witches.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall man, taller than Severus and broader. He was African by descent and had a regal air about him. The new minister shook Severus's hand and brought him into his office.

"Severus before we begin I want to thank you personally for all you did for our world, without your sacrifice we would have certainly met defeat."

Severus nodded his head not really wanting to talk about all those sacrifices. That part of his life was over, it was time to move on, hopefully with his beautiful witch.

"I Know you came for a port key but I have an offer for you. We need to rebuild this ministry; a lot of damage was done here that is not visible. The corruption of former ministers is overwhelming and I am bringing in people I know I can trust like Remus and hopefully you. I would like you become head of International Relations. Our former ministers built up walls between us and the rest of Europe and I won't even tell you how bad relations are with the states. I talked to Remus and he said you wanted to do independent potions research. If you put together the right team Severus you will have plenty of time to do that."

Severus sat there stunned. He was being offered a job where he would put together his own team to rebuild relations with foreign ministries. He would also have to deal with Muggle governments. He was tempted to take the job right then and there but decided to talk it over with Hermione, Harry and Remus. He also thought a visit to his uncle would be in order.

"Kingsley that is quite an offer, I do need some time to think it over but I am leaving for Australia with Hermione to gather her parents."

"If you decide to take the job Severus you can begin when you're ready."

They talked a little more and Kingsley gave him the port key then Severus left to go visit his uncle, hoping Estella was out. It seemed to be Severus's lucky day; his aunt was off to her publishers getting ready to launch a new cookbook.

"What brings you here Severus, there's something on your mind."

He told his uncle about the offer from the ministry and they listed the pros and cons, finding the positives outweighed the negatives overwhelmingly.

"Your life seems to be coming together Severus. You have a new job, no more spying, and a beautiful young woman on your arm. Congratulations." His uncle was smiling. He was truly fond of Severus, he like his wife wanted to take the scared little boy away from the horrors of his childhood. He had even asked Eileen Snape to move with them but she refused saying that Tobias would follow them and then would certainly kill her. Little did she know that he would end up killing her when her son was away at school. Timothy could have protected them from Tobias Snape, he may be a businessman but he was also an ex Royal Marine and could have easily handled one drunk bully. Eileen wouldn't let him, he knew now it was because she was afraid her husband would tell everyone she was a witch. He and Estella didn't know anything until they saw Severus perform accidental magic for the first time when he was ten; Eileen still didn't want to leave Tobias. Estella and Tim had to resign themselves to the fact that Eileen Snape would never leave her husband and allowed her son to suffer, it was then that they decided to have Severus spend his summers with them on the pretext of him working for Timothy to make money for his tuition at Hogwarts because Tobias wouldn't pay it. Eileen had some money put away for it and Severus had inherited money from the Prince family but Tobias did not know about that. So Severus would spend time in the states with his family and learned a great deal about finance from his uncle.

Severus looked at the man who he always wished was his father. Where Albus was a friend and mentor, Timothy was a parent. He was someone he could always go to if he needed advice; he only wished he had gone to him before joining the death eaters. Severus was angry when he joined them, Lily had rejected him, he was still at odds with the marauders and his father had killed his mother. He was seduced by the promise of power and in a moment of weakness took the mark. He instantly regretted it and was afraid to tell anyone. He was weak when he heard that prophecy, tired of being hit with curse after curse by Voldermort as some sort of entertainment for the others. He had no idea it was talking about Harry, not until Voldermort had said it. That was when he went to Dumbledore and began his life as a spy.

That following summer after the Potters were killed he went to America depressed and wanting to take his own life. That was when Timothy introduced him to Billy Jackson and Severus took his first vision quest. He became physically and mentally stronger than he ever was. He vowed he was going to protect Harry Potter from dark forces knowing full well that Voldermort would somehow return. That was when he returned as a professor at Hogwarts and made himself Professor Snape the greasy bat of the dungeons.

"Thank you Timothy, the thing I am most grateful for is Hermione. I know she's a lot younger than me but she is everything I could want in a partner. I'm attracted to more than her beauty; I love her intelligence, her bravery, her loyalty, everything that she is."

"Severus age is merely s number, just look at me and your aunt, and from what you told me about your world wizards live much longer than muggles so it really shouldn't matter. How do you think her parents will take it?"

Severus smiled, "Well according to Hermione's grandmother they should be fine with it. Her father is much older than her mother also. You know who Hermione's grandfather is? Alec Cross."

"Her grandfather is the head of MI5? I knew him when I was in the corps during the Suez crisis. He had moved up the ranks and some thought he would eventually become Major General but he retired to join MI5. He's quite a man."

"We're going to see them on Saturday, will he know you by name?"

"He should, he was my commanding officer."

The two men talked a little longer and then Severus left before his aunt got home. He wanted to get home to talk to Hermione and the others. Home? It did feel like home, not the house in particular but the people, the life there, that was home.

Once back at Grimmauld Place Severus heard Harry and Hermione in the kitchen. They were talking to someone else, a man. Wondering who it could be he walked closer to the door and laughed when he saw the Weasley twins sitting at the table trying to dodge a hex from Hermione.

"You two idiots did not just put one of your poor excuses for a joke in my pumpkin juice!"

"Easy there Mione…"

"Would we do something like that to you…"

"Knowing what a powerful witch you are…"

"We adore you…"

"Worship you…"

"Even though you dumped our little brother…"

"And we're stuck with him at home."

Hermione had her hands on her hips and looked absolutely gorgeous standing there with fury in her eyes."

"You're mad at me because I dumped your brother?"

"No of course not, you're too good for the git." Fred said, Severus was sure it was Fred, he had both ears. He would have been able to tell them apart anyway because he made sure he could tell them apart when they were his students. The two were diabolical pranksters, brilliant but diabolical.

"It's just that he's home now and a royal pain in the arse. Do you think you may want to make amends with him and take him back?" George asked

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley that is out of the question." Severus stepped into the room and walked over to where Hermione was standing pushing her arm which was raised wand at the ready down.

"Professor? You look different, must be the muggle clothes." Fred said standing to shake Severus's hand.

George stood as well and shook his former teachers hand and then pointed to where his missing ear used to be. "Thanks for the makeover, I reckon a lost ear is better than a lost life. I know now that it probably saved my life." He was referring to the attack from death eaters when the order took Harry from his aunt and uncles house.

Severus shook his head laughing and put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess that's why it's out of the question. You're together? Really? Ickle Ronniekins is going to love this. Serves him right, the git." Fred said.

Harry sat there laughing at the scene. The twins came over to escape Ron and Molly's arguing. They were really only joking with Hermione about taking Ron back.

"You two want to stay for lunch? Kreacher is making American cheeseburgers." Harry asked and the twins said yes. They asked Severus how he was feeling and couldn't help but ask him why he was so nice. After the same explanation he gave Harry they agreed that they really like this Severus Snape better.

When lunch was over the boys had to leave to get back to their shop. They had rebuilt it since it was attacked by death eaters and were finishing on the apartment upstairs before they could move from the Burrow. Once they were gone Severus told Harry and Hermione about the offer from Kingsley. They both agreed it sounded like a great opportunity. Severus floo called Kingsley and let him know his decision and told him he would begin as soon as they returned from Australia.

Later that night as they lay in his bed after Hermione had her way with him he reflected on where his life was and where it was headed now. He knew he had atoned for almost everything he had done in the past. There were two incidences he thought he could never atone for, Lily and James's death and not getting information to Sirius on time. Thought he didn't kill any of them nor wished any of them dead, he felt responsible. He knew he couldn't do anything about Harry's parents but he wondered for the thousandth time about the mystery of that veil. He wondered if that extensive library had any information on it. Dumbledore said there was nothing they could do, but Albus as smart as he was did not know everything. Severus decided he was going to check it out tomorrow after the game.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday morning went just the same as Monday, Remus was off to work and Hermione and Harry got some studying time in. At noon Severus and Harry left to meet Timothy and then they were going to head off to a pub to watch the match. Hermione was meeting Estella for lunch at a restaurant in one of the trendier shopping districts.

The restaurant Estella chose was a place owned by a celebrity chef known for his short temper and high standards. He reminded Hermione of a certain potions professor she had. Estella was impeccably dressed and Hermione thought she would give Narcissa Malfoy a run for her money. Hermione sat down in the chair the older woman pointed her to and they both looked at the menu after exchanging pleasantries. They both ordered light lunches and then fell into an easy conversation about Hermione's life at school and what Severus was like as a teacher.

Hermione explained how Severus was playing a role for those years and though he was highly respected he was the most dreaded teacher at Hogwarts. She asked what Severus was like as a young man in his twenties and Estella laughed.

"Did he tell you about meeting Billy Jackson and going on a vision quest?" When Hermione nodded she continued, "Well Severus came back from that not fully healed but on his way to accepting who he was and what was expected of him. He wasn't as tense as he used to be and he actually dated once in a while. He returned every summer until we moved here and by then you and Harry had started school and Severus said he had a feeling that things were going to change in his world. A few years ago he came to us and asked us to go into hiding, if we didn't he would sever all ties to us and never see us again. I told him that I would miss him but I wasn't going into hiding. He did sever our connection but we did see him from time to time, and he still tried to convince us to go into hiding. We read that awful newspaper of yours everyday and had to cringe at the lies told about Sev, we knew he didn't kill Dumbledore in cold blood. Dumbledore told us as much in a letter he must have sent before that fateful night."

The conversation moved from Severus to Hermione and what her life had been like the past year. She also told Estella about her relationship with Ron and how she broke things off. Estella asked her about Harry noticing how close they were.

"Harry is my best friend; we have been through so much together. I know we've said this a hundred times but we are truly like siblings. He's been seeing this muggle girl from his old neighborhood and I think he's happy. He is enjoying this new friendship with Severus."

Estella looked at Hermione and smiled, "What about Mr. Lupin? Samantha said he just recently split with his wife."

Hermione looked sad, "Tonks, it's her nickname because she hates her given name of Nymphadora, left Remus last week. It seems she was perfectly content with Remus staying home to care for their son but when he was given a very high level position at the ministry she felt that she would have too much responsibility with Teddy. Remus said Tonks was not ready to be a mother and that their estrangement had been inevitable."

"Remus seems like such a nice man, very handsome too, it would be nice if Samantha could meet someone like him." Estella Pearsall had a Dumbledore twinkle in her eye.

Hermione laughed because she had thought that the werewolf and the doctor would make a lovely couple. She also knew Remus was not ready for a relationship, but friendship might be something he could handle. She said as much to Estella.

"Your right of course Hermione, I won't encourage anything but friendship for now."

They talked a little longer over lunch and discussed her parents and grandparents. It seemed Estella wanted to know everything there was to know about the young woman who has stolen her nephew's heart. Because she was sure Severus was falling for this young woman. After lunch they decided to do some shopping, Estella found a great new dress for a formal dinner she was attending with her husband and Hermione spotted a very sexy red dress that she hoped would drive a certain Slytherin wild.

They had parted company and Hermione told her they would see her when they returned from Australia. She made her way back home and noticing the men weren't home yet decided to take a nice luxurious bath. She lay there in the warm water surrounded by bubbles with a glass of wine and a book relishing in the solitude and didn't hear the footsteps that led to her door.

"Now that's a sight for a man to come home to."

Startled, Hermione dropped her book and nearly dropped her wine glass. "Severus Snape you scared me.

"Sorry love, you just looked too delicious for me not to comment." He strolled over to the bathtub and knelt down leaning on the edge.

"You're going to get wet Sev."

"I'm counting on it," He said as he leaned in to kiss her. His shirt was getting soaked so he tore it off over his head and Hermione watched as he undid his pants and slid them off with his boxers.

"Scoot forward Hermione and I'll get in behind you to do your back."

"Is that all you're going to do?" She asked as she moved forward and he got in behind her, his erection very prominent now.

In answer to her question he reached in front of her and massaged her breasts kissing her neck, "No there's so many possibilities right now I can't state one."

Much later they made their way down to the sitting room to see Harry sitting there watching one of the movies Hermione had rented, she was returning them the next day and Harry was watching Armageddon. There were some enticing smells coming from the kitchen.

When Harry saw them he smirked and realization hit Severus, he had forgotten the silencing charms. Harry had the sense enough not to say anything to Hermione; he knew how embarrassed she would be. He also knew from what he had overheard that he had asked advice from the right person. Apparently Snape knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

"Well did you guys have a good time at the pub?" Hermione asked.

"It was a good game, England won 2-0. How was lunch with Mrs. Pearsall?"

"We had a very nice time. You know Severus your aunt is a lovely woman. We went to one of the restaurants that crazy celebrity chef owns. You know the one Harry; he yells at everyone and basically calls them a dunderhead."

Harry laughed, "Sounds like a professor I once had."

Severus had no idea who they were talking about but he did know who they compared him to.

"You have to admit there were a great number of dunderheads in my potions class, keeping Longbottom alive was a full time job in itself."

"Yes well your detentions with Filch were not fun that's all I have to say. Hermione did you ever get detention with Severus?"

"No, I never did. What were your detentions like?" She asked him.

"Nothing too terrible, just scrubbing cauldrons with no magic, sometimes lines." Then he thought about detention with Hermione, "Now I'm not sure what I would have had you do Hermione. Maybe I should accept Minerva's offer and then convince you to return to school so we could think up some creative detentions."

She blushed and Harry made a face, "I don't even want to know!"

Hermione and Severus laughed and they sat down to watch the rest of the movie with Harry. Remus came home with Teddy and the odd little family sat down at the kitchen table to have dinner. The rest of the week passed by much the same. Harry and Hermione continued to study and Severus did a little research about a certain veil he was curious about. On Friday Hermione's grandparents called her to invite everyone to dinner at their home

Saturday the small, very odd family made their way to the home of the head of England's national security intelligence agency. Severus of course was nervous meeting them; he knew Hermione told them she was involved with an older man. Remus was excited to meet her grandparents, especially her grandfather and Harry who had met Hermione's parents was looking forward to meeting them.

This time Mrs. Cross opened the door since Delia was off on weekends. Hermione introduced her grandmother to her friends and Regina Cross instantly took Teddy from Remus's arms and cooed over the baby. She led the way into the sitting room and offered everyone a seat.

"Please sit, Alec will be here in a moment, he is cooking a feast."

Hermione laughed at the shocked faces of the men, "You have to excuse them Gran, they think grandfather is some type of James Bond, Eliot Ness combination."

"Gentlemen my Alec is better than James Bond and Eliot Ness. He's far more handsome, and much more diverse. Cooking relaxes him. Ah here he is." Hermione looked up as her grandfather entered the room.

"Hermione sweetheart introduce me to your friends." He said as he hugged his granddaughter.

Severus, Harry and Remus all stood up and shook her grandfather's hand. Severus noticed that the older man was as tall as he was and just as broad.

"Well dinner is ready so why don't we go into the living room. Mia will you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course granddad," She followed him into the kitchen as the men followed Regina into the dining room.

Once they were in the kitchen Sir Alec smiled at Hermione, "He's the tall dark one isn't he?"

Hermione blushed, "How did you know?"

"Mia, Harry is your age so I know it wasn't him and Mr. Lupin has a child and you didn't say your new love had a child. You my dear would not leave something that important out of the conversation so using my superior deductive skills I deduced it is Mr. Snape."

Hermione laughed, "Of course it wouldn't be that I told you his name last time I saw you?"

"Are you questioning my skills young lady?" he teased.

"Absolutely not! Now what have you made us this evening?" She looked at the serving dishes. Her grandfather had prepared quite an Italian feast. Hermione loved Italian food and he knew it. He made her favorites especially the pasta and garlic bread.

Together they brought the dishes out to the dining room where Regina Cross was being charmed by the three wizards. She was holding a sleeping Teddy and handed him over to Remus when he conjured a small basinet. Sir Alec shook his head when he saw magic being performed in his living room. He had seen Hermione do it many times but he still found it fascinating.

The dinner was superb and the conversation flowed. Hermione's grandparents asked about their plans now that the war was over, they already knew what Hermione was doing. Sir Alec was impressed that both Severus and Remus were going to head their departments at the ministry and thought Harry's ambition to be an Auror commendable. He recalled his own decision to leave the military to join law enforcement.

They decided to have dessert in the sitting room and Severus had mentioned that his uncle was under Sir Alec's command during the Suez crisis, when Severus gave him the name Sir Alec smiled.

"Of course I remember Tim, he was an impressive young man, went off to university after the corps as I recall. Oxford if I'm not mistaken. I had heard he married and moved to America."

"He did, he married my Aunt Estella and became quite an expert in finance. They moved back to England a while ago and reside right here in London."

Sir Alec smiled, "Well I'll have to get in touch with him then, he would have had a great career if he stayed in the corps."

They talked some more and then the conversation turned to the trip to Australia, Hermione's grandfather thanked Severus for going with her and once again offered assistance. He also tried to assure Hermione that her parents would not be angry.

When the gentlemen starting talking about International politics Hermione helped her grandmother in the kitchen with the dishes, she asked her if she minded a little magic and Regina said she had no problem with it at all. Watching the dished clean themselves Regina smile and looked at her granddaughter.

"Well my dear he is a rather striking man, tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. Your Severus is an impressive man. Mr. Lupin is quite handsome also and young Harry is adorable. There are many young women who would be very jealous of you living with those three."

Hermione laughed, "Harry is like a brother to me and Remus is a good friend. I have a feeling he's interested in Severus's cousin but he won't get involved with someone yet, his estrangement from his wife is too new."

Regina agreed that Remus was doing the right thing. She changed the subject to Hermione's parents.

"Once you return with them I want to have a welcome home dinner for them with your uncle and cousins. Maybe we could get Ally here also. Have you told Severus about the rest of the family?"

"They all know I have some extended family, let's see what happens when I return mom and dad's memory first, they may not want to see me for a while."

"Oh Hermione love, your parents love you, you may be surprised by their reaction."

When they left they promised to come back again and Severus agreed to give his Uncle Sir Alec's number.

The rest of the weekend was quiet and Harry had another date with Maria. Samantha had come over Sunday to wish Severus and Hermione a safe and successful trip and ended up watching a movie with them and Remus, sitting close to Remus on the small sofa.

Monday came and as Severus handed Hermione the port key she looked up at him and took a deep breath, then she held onto the spelled parchment and allowed it to whisk her away to Australia and a meeting she was truly dreading.


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived in Sydney's small magical community. It didn't take long to find their way to the Muggle area and grab a taxi to take them to the hotel. Severus had expanded their luggage when they first arrived so they didn't look strange checking into a hotel without bags. The room he reserved was a junior suite and had a small sitting room and separate bedroom. It was nicely furnished and Hermione began to unpack immediately. Severus had noticed she was being very quiet. He walked over to where she was putting things away in a dresser and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said unconvincingly

"Hermione I know there's something on your mind, so what is it?" He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her down onto his lap.

"What if they hate me?" She tried to stem tears that were ready to flow.

Severus sighed, "Hermione you did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time, and as a former death eater I can tell you it was the right choice. You protected them from possible torture and death, they will understand. What I'm more concerned about is their reaction to having their eighteen year old daughter in a relationship with a thirty-eight year old man."

"Please you already know age is not an issue in my family and for thirty-eight you look damn good, especially naked."

"Well you my dear look just as good naked. There is something I've been meaning to ask you though?"

She smiled at the man holding her in his lap, he was making circles on her left buttock right where her…oh he noticed, she thought he didn't see her tattoo since he hadn't mentioned it. He was kissing her neck and definitely taking her mind off of the impending meeting with her parents.

"When did you get the tattoo of the snake?"

She blushed but decided to tell him the truth. "A few days after the final battle the three of us needed to get away for a few days so we went into Muggle London and had a little weekend. We got drunk one night and decided to get tattoos, Ron chickened out but Harry got a tattoo of a phoenix on his shoulder. I got a snake because …"

"Because?"

"Because I wanted to honor you in some way so short of putting your name on my buttocks I got a tattoo of the Slytherin mascot for two reasons."

He raised his eyebrow, "Those reasons would be?"

"Well the Boomslang snake looks nothing like Nagini and it is Slytherin and you are Slytherin Severus, and I also had memories of stealing it's skin from your stores to make polyjuice second year."

"Hah! I knew it; I knew it was one of the three of you. Whatever did you make polyjuice for?" She explained how they thought Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and Harry and Ron used polyjuice to transform into Crabbe and Golye so they could find out some information. She also told him about her little furry problem when she had taken a cats hair off of Millicent Bulstrodes robe thinking it was the girls hair. He sobered moments after he started laughing when he saw the glare she was giving him.

"So you got a tattoo in honor of me. I noticed it the first morning after we were together but I didn't mention it because I didn't want to embarrass you. However I have to say I am flattered you cared that much when you still believed me to be the greasy git bat of the dungeons."

"I stopped having that impression of you when Sixth year started and I noticed how sexy that git was. Trust me when I tell you I wasn't the only one. You were considered sexy but definitely unattainable. I think it was the scowl, or maybe the restrictive robes you wore, I am sure your voice had something to do with it."

"Someday we're going to have to see how much of an affect my voice truly has on you but for now we better think about how we are going to approach your parents."

Hermione stiffened and her fears returned. She knew she had to face her parents but she still didn't know what to say to them.

Severus looked at her and smiled, "Where is that storied Gryffindor courage? Come on Granger let's get this over with." He pushed her off of his lap and stood up to take her hand. Before she could protest he took her in his arms and apparated to an alley on the street where Hermione's parents lived. Walking out of the alley they made their way to the high rise building where her parents rented an apartment under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside the apartment door. Hermione gathered all of her so called Gryffindor courage and rang the doorbell.

When Hermione had modified their memories she had them believe that they had taken an early retirement from their dental practice to enjoy life, deciding to move away from England to sunnier Australia. She had sold the building that housed their practice with her grandfather's help. They had a healthy bank account and were living a comfortable life. Her grandfather promised her if something happened to her that he would make sure they were taken care.

Hermione caught her breath when she saw the woman who answered the door. Her mother was a beautiful woman at the age of forty eight. She was a younger version of Regina Cross. Seeing Hermione on the other side of the door she gasped and pulled the younger woman into an embrace.

"It's about time you came to get us young lady."

"What?" Hermione was stunned as her mother pulled her towards the sofa.

"David! She's finally here."

A man came in from another room and Severus noted her father was a very handsome man for someone pushing sixty. David Granger was nearly as tall as Severus with dark hair and light eyes. He reminded Snape of the American actor Cary Grant.

When he saw his daughter David Granger picked her up and twirled her around, putting her back down and pulling away from her to take a good look at her.

"Mia you look beautiful. We've missed you so much." He saw Severus and motioned for him to have a seat.

"I don't understand the memory charm I used…"

"Worked", her father interrupted her. "It worked for a few months than one day I woke up knowing who I was and wondering why I was waking up in a modern apartment in Sydney, Australia. Your mother's memory returned around the same time. At first she thought Wendell had gone insane then things came back to her. We called your grandfather and he came here to explain everything. We were angry with you for about ten minutes then we realized you did what you felt you had to in order to keep us safe. Alec made sure we understood the full extent of what was happening and we decided to stay here until it was truly safe. We've been keeping in touch with him since our memories came back and after the war we decided to stay here until you were ready to come for us."

"He never said anything. Why?"

"We wanted you to be ready to come for us. We knew you would have a lot of guilt over what you did so we wanted you mentally prepared to see us again." Her mother said, "Now when are you going to introduce us to Professor Snape?" She said as she looked at Hermione's companion.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. Severus these devious people are my parents, mom, dad this is Severus Snape."

Severus stood and offered his hand to David Granger who took it with a smile.

"Ellen's mother called and told us all about you Severus," he looked at Hermione, "yes Mia everything. Were you worried we wouldn't approve? Your mother and I met when she was my student in Dental school."

"You were her teacher?" Severus asked feeling more comfortable by the minute.

David nodded, "She had graduated from university and was in my class her first term. We were attracted to each other right away and after that term I asked her to dinner and well the rest is history. She no longer took any of my classes and we were married within two years."

The Grangers were an amazing couple and Severus thought they would get along well with his aunt and uncle. They wanted to know everything about the war from both Hermione's and Severus's point of view. By the time the whole story was told David Granger looked at his daughter in awe.

"We knew you were in danger Mia but we had no idea to what extent. If that madman was victorious what would our world be like?" This question was addressed to Severus.

"It would have been a world filled with fear I'm afraid, what Voldermort didn't take into account of course was the resourcefulness and genius of muggles. He like so many of his brethren did not and chose not to try to understand the non magical world. Had he won the war he would have attempted to fight a war with muggles not having an understanding of muggle technology and we would have indeed had World War III."

"How could muggles fight magic?"

"You can't fight magic but wizards and witches react the same way to muggle weapons as you do. A gun or bomb kills weather you're magical or not. Only Voldemort would have been immune since he didn't have soul. Innocent witches and wizards would have been killed by muggles, it would have been chaos."

Hermione was thoughtful for a minute, wielding a wand and casting a hex was one thing, would she have been able to shoot a gun? She didn't think so.

"So mom, dad, are you going to return to England with us or are you going to stay where the sun shines more than three weeks out of the year."

Both of her parents laughed. "Honey as much as we love it here we miss England and our family. There's a reason why we are still renters and not homeowners here. We're coming home. It won't take long to pack since your mother has been waiting for this moment for months. The only thing is the furniture and I believe my brilliant daughter and her new beau could use some of that magic they know and help us out. There's no job to worry about so my dear we should be ready to go within the week. No use in rushing things, you may as well enjoy Sydney while you're here."

Hermione and Severus nodded knowing they could have the place packed within the next few hours. They did appreciate the idea of staying for the week and decided the next day would be a good day to explore.

"Well I for one am starving, Ellen what do you say we take these two to our favorite restaurant?"

"That sounds just fine to me David. Why don't you and Severus go get the car form the garage and Hermione and I will meet you downstairs.

David Granger laughed, "Severus in our language that means get lost for a few minutes so we could chat without you listening."

Severus laughed and followed the older man out the door wondering briefly what Hermione's mother wanted to talk to her about.

"Ok mom what is it?"

"Honey I feel that since I missed out on a year with you I never really got to have that talk with you. You know the one all parents try to avoid as much as possible. Are you using protection?"

"Mom! What makes you think we are…"

Ellen laughed, "Mia I'm a woman and one who dated and eventually married a much older man so I know. I know how they make you feel after dating boys, so answer my question."

"Yes we are using protection. There's a spell as well as a potion, and even though we don't really talk about it it's understood. Severus brews the potion himself and always has it ready." She blushed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"I'm your mother, who else would you tell. You do realize I was a teenager in the sixties, my generation is the reason why your generation has sexual freedom." At the look of horror on Hermione's face she laughed and said, "Come on lets go before they come up looking for us."

They had a wonderful dinner and Severus and Hermione said good night after that and went back to their hotel promising to be at the apartment the next day so her parents can show them Sydney.

Later when they were lying in bed sated Severus asked her what her mother wanted to talk to her about.

Instead of telling him she took the vial from the bedside table and held it up to show him.

"Oh, she assumed we were sleeping together."

"Her exact words were that she once dated an older man and she knew how they make a woman feel compared to boys."

His eyes darkened with lust and he whispered in her ear, "How do I make you feel Hermione."

For the second time that might Hermione chose to show him rather than tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

The week was spent sightseeing. Since it was winter in Australia Hermione did not get to sunbathe even though the temperature was comfortable. They did take a day trip to a vineyard, attended an opera at the famous Sydney Opera House and did some hiking in the Blue Mountains. Hermione loved the Royal Botanical Gardens, they also managed to spend some quality time with her parents and soon Severus was very comfortable with the Grangers.

Hermione and Severus had some romantic evenings during that week. Severus surprised Hermione one evening with a sunset picnic on the beach complete with a campfire to keep them warm. He was rewarded nicely that night when they were safely ensconced in their hotel room.

Packing was the easy part, they managed to shrink the furniture that Mrs. Granger wanted to take with her and they donated the rest of it. Finally on Saturday they turned the keys into the manager's office and left Ellen's parents house as their forwarding address. Hermione's parents were a little nervous but excited about traveling by port key. Her father was even happier that he didn't have to endure the long trip from Sydney to London; he shared his daughter's dislike of flying.

Saturday, at the designated time all three Grangers and Severus Snape took the port key and landed very nicely in the back garden of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione's mother was a bit dizzy; her father however thoroughly enjoyed the trip. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted not only by Harry, Remus and Teddy but also by Sir Alec and Mrs. Cross and Samantha who were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Mom, dad it's been too long." Ellen Granger exclaimed when she saw her parents giving them both a hug.

"We have so much to talk about but right now Harry's uh house elves made us a nice lunch." Sir Alec said as he led his daughter to the large kitchen table which was laden with platters of food. It seemed Kreacher and Winky out did themselves. Hermione introduced her parents to Remus and they had already met Harry through the years.

They all sat down to lunch and the conversation flowed as if the Grangers never left. Hermione's parents planned to stay with Ellen's parents until they found a new home. They had a great deal to think about concerning their careers. The past few months they had been thinking about what they would do once back in England. David Granger was thinking about going back to teaching at the university and Ellen was considering opening a new practice specializing in children.

"Well it sounds as if you two have everything planned. Delia has been readying the guest suite for the both of you all week. She thinks you were away volunteering your services to the aboriginal population in Australia. She is excited to have you at the house for while." Regina said to Ellen. "I want to have a family dinner soon to welcome the both of you home, Frank and Celia are looking forward to seeing you and I was trying to get Ally to come for a visit. Of course everyone here is invited to join us."

Hermione explained to the others that Frank was her mother's twin brother and Celia was his wife. Ally is Frank and Celia's daughter; she was twenty six and working for a publishing company in the states. They all knew that Hermione was a witch.

Samantha was asking Severus about his health and told him he was expected to make an appearance at her mother's within the week. He groaned but agreed to go as long as Hermione went with him. Samantha had to leave and Severus couldn't help but notice how Remus got up to walk her out. Hermione caught his eye, she noticed as well.

"They went out to dinner during the week, strictly as friends but he's been smiling a lot more since." Harry told them when he saw their expressions. Severus didn't know how he felt about Remus seeing his cousin but he did know they were a good match. He just had to make sure the wolf had his potion every month to ensure Samantha's safety. He smiled to himself knowing that the attention he was getting from Estella would be taken off of him and Hermione and focused more on Samantha. He had to make sure if Remus did start dating his cousin that she be assessed of his condition.

"What has you so pensive?" Hermione whispered in his ear. The others were in a discussion about family and were not paying attention.

"I was thinking about the wolf and my cousin going out to dinner, possibly dating."

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Not really, I happen to like Remus. I just want to make sure she is aware of certain issues."

"She is." They saw Remus walk over to them. He sat down next to Severus and explained. "I told her about my "furry little problem" and what happens every month. She was shocked at first and then the doctor in her took over and she was intrigued. Harry assured her that I am perfectly safe when taking the potion and told her that if you knew we were spending time together you would make sure I took the Wolfsbane right in front of you."

"I trust you Remus; it seems there's an even greater reason now for me to work on that research into improved Wolfsbane that I have put off for the war. I guess I will be a very busy man with a new job and two new projects."

"Two new projects Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be nosy Hermione; a man has to have some secrets."

Harry laughed, "You do know you have just made her more curious, she won't let up now Severus, you'll be interrogated day and night."

Severus raised his eyebrow wondering what Hermione's nighttime interrogation would be like. Harry knowing where his thoughts were headed held up his hand, "Keep those thoughts to yourself would you."

"So Harry how is Maria?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

By the telltale blush on Harry's face Hermione knew Maria was just fine. "We have another date tomorrow night, I saw her on Wednesday and things are going great."

Remus laughed, "He failed to tell you that Mr. Potter did not come home until early Thursday morning with a smile plastered on his face."

"Stop smirking Snape it's not what you think, we were up talking until early morning. I told her."

Hermione looked puzzled, "You told her what?"

"I told her what I was, well actually I showed her. I had Kingsley's permission of course so I told her I was a wizard. I like her and I couldn't move on with the relationship unless she knew the truth. She thought I was crazy at first then I showed her a few simple spells and she was full of questions."

"Does this mean this will be a lasting relationship?" Severus asked.

"I hope so or I'll need help obliviating her."

"Did she take the oath?" Hermione asked him. Her family had taken an oath, similar to a wizard's oath to insure that they wouldn't slip and tell someone.

"Yes that was the only way Kingsley would allow me to tell her."

"So where are you taking her tomorrow?"

"Well Remus I thought we would come here for dinner and she could meet all of you. Would that be alright with you guys?"

Hermione was ecstatic; she wanted to meet Harry's new love since he'd been frequenting the diner. "Absolutely," she said glancing at the other two inhabitants of Grimmauld Place and noticing the mischievous grins on their faces, "and I'll make sure they behave themselves."

Harry gave Hermione an appreciative look and they all joined in the conversation with her family. Regina invited everyone to their home the following Sunday for a welcome home dinner slash World Cup final party. She told Remus and Harry they could both bring a date; both men already knew who they were bringing to the party.

Later that afternoon Severus and Hermione accompanied her parents back to her grandparent's home. Once there Severus took out the possessions he had shrunk and resized what the Grangers needed. The other furniture they took was stored in its shrunken form for when they moved into their own home.

Once back at Grimmauld Place they had a light dinner and then Severus and Hermione told the other two about Australia and Hermione's first meeting with her parents.

"So if you want someone obliviated don't ask me because obviously my spell failed."

She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hermione that spell is advanced magic, you were just seventeen when you did it, for it to last as long as it did is astounding." Remus assured her.

"Thank you Remus. Anyway Harry what should we have for dinner tomorrow? Remus you should call Samantha and have her join us. It might make Maria more comfortable to have another muggle around." Remus looked at Severus who nodded his head. He left to get his newly acquired cell phone to give Sam a call.

Hermione spoke to the house elves and told them what they would like for dinner the next day. The elves were thrilled to have more people to cook for again and promised to make it very special for Master Harry's guest. Remus came back into the kitchen and said that Samantha would be there at four the next day and excused himself to check on his son who was sleeping.

That night after everyone had gone to their respective rooms Hermione came out of Severus's bathroom dressed in nothing but his shirt. She knew how much that turned him on. He was sitting in bed reading and when he looked up he couldn't help but smirk. She was up to something. He decided to let her think she was in control. She sauntered over to him and pulled the book out of his hands and straddled his lap. Staring into his eyes she started unbuttoning the shirt, he wasn't about to stop her and definitely was enjoying the view.

"Do you like what you see Severus?"

"You know I do."

"Do you want more?"

Instead of answering her he lifted his hips so that she felt what she was doing to him.

"Then tell me what other project you're working on. What are you up to Severus?"

He laughed, "Hermione you need to do more than this to interrogate an ex Death Eater."

"Hmmm." She said and then removed the shirt revealing her naked body. She then used her wand to tie his hands above his head and proceeded to give him the lap dance of his life not allowing him to touch her. His body was on fire as she gyrated on his still covered erection.

"Tell me." She whispered into his ear.

"No." He could barely get the word out.

"Severus tell me and I'll end your torture." She rubbed her breast against his bare chest.

"Why do you have to know?"

"Tell me Severus." She said pulling the sheet covering him off revealing only his tented boxers.

"Hermione please I need to…"

"I know, tell me." She kissed her way down his stomach to the waist of his shorts.

It was too much; he had to be inside of her.

"This is not fair witch." He ground out.

"Tell me."

"Ok but after, you'll want an explanation."

"Promise?"

"Hermione!"

She released the bonds tying him and squealed when he pushed her on her back and slid into her heat. It didn't take them long to reach their climax together.

When he was able to speak he pulled her into his arms and said, "Good God woman are you trying to kill me?"

"No. Tell me."

Rolling his eyes he raised himself and looked down at her, "You can't say anything to Harry or Remus."

"I won't. What are you researching?"

"The veil."

"What?"

"I'm researching the veil in the Department of Mysteries Hermione. From what I was told Sirius fell behind the veil but he was still alive. I think he may still be there caught into some kind limbo. The veil only recognizes the dead; if he isn't dead there may be a way to get him out."

She was totally intrigued now. "But Dumbledore said no one could come back from the veil."

"No he said no one died and came back. Sirius didn't die. There's a chance he's alive."

She looked at her lover, "Why Severus? Why do you want to save a man who only tortured you?"

He sighed, "I was just as much to blame for the animosity as James and Sirius. I flaunted my interest in the dark arts knowing how much they both hated it. I never tried to find a way to get along and purposely set out to get them in trouble. Besides that was a long time ago. In your third year I did truly believe he betrayed James and Lily and was after Harry. When I learned the truth I was remorseful but couldn't show it because I thought it would make me look weak. It's time I grew up and put all that behind me. Right now Harry needs his godfather and Remus needs his best friend, and to be honest I need to do this to live with myself for not getting the message to the order sooner that it was a trap to get Harry to the department of Mysteries."

"That is not your fault Severus; you were hampered by that vile woman."

"You mean the woman you left in the Forbidden Forest to be handled by the centaurs."

"Forget her Severus, what can I do to help you?"

"Concentrate on your NEWTS Hermione and I'll do the research. When you've passed them all then we'll talk about you helping me. You have to make sure Potter studies; the boy is too obsessed with football right now."

She snorted, "He's obsessed? You're the one who dragged my father to a pub in Sydney to watch a match."

"Brazil was playing Hermione." He argued.

"Thank God it's over next week."

He laughed, "Love the Premier League will be starting soon and then a little after that Champions league."

"God I think I like Quidditch better," Laughing he took pulled her closer and fell asleep knowing that he was holding his future in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter was a very nervous wizard on Sunday. As the time passed and it got closer to when he would have to leave to pick up Maria his anxiety showed more and more. He wanted to make a good impression on Maria and wanted her to like his friends and wanted them to like her. The feelings he had for Maria were different then what he felt for Ginny. He liked Ginny and enjoyed her company but he knew now he wasn't in love with her. They wanted different things out of life. Ginny wanted to play Quidditch, she wanted to get married right away and she wanted a huge family. Harry wanted a family but he was nowhere near ready for marriage, he was a wizard but he was also part of the muggle world. He was looking for more than a wife and mother of his children; he was looking for an equal partner in life, someone who had her own identity other than the girlfriend of Harry Potter.

Harry saw the relationship growing between Hermione and Severus and truly believed they were perfect for each other. Hermione needed someone who would not be intimidated by her intelligence, someone who would allow her to achieve her goals without feeling overshadowed by her. Severus Snape was certainly that man; Ron would never have been able to handle Hermione's achievements. That was the type of relationship he wanted and thought he could have with Maria.

After checking to see the house was in order and inwardly thanking Remus for once and for all silencing Mrs. Blacks portrait, Harry set out to pick up Maria.

"Did Harry leave yet?" Remus asked as he walked in the sitting room with Teddy in his arms followed by Samantha who sat down on the sofa across from her cousin.

"He left about ten minutes ago. I think he was driving because he didn't want to shock her with apparating yet." Hermione answered.

"The boy was a nervous wreck all day. Where were you two all day?" Severus looked at the clock, "It's well after five and you've been gone since noon wolf."

"We went to The British Museum; we wanted to see the new acquisitions from Egypt." Remus explained as he sat down next to Sam.

Severus and Hermione both asked them about the exhibition and decided to make a visit to the museum soon.

"Now that you two are here I want to make sure you both will behave when Harry arrives with Maria. Please don't tease him, he's nervous enough." Hermione stood in front of Remus and Severus with her hands on her hips and Remus had to laugh.

"I solemnly swear I will behave myself tonight and not tease Harry." Remus said but added, "For tonight."

Severus nodded his head, "we will behave tonight but come tomorrow morning all bets are off."

Sam laughed, "For goodness sakes how old are you two?"

Remus looked at her, "Never too old to have some fun my dear"

It wasn't the first time the sound of Remus's voice gave Samantha a warm feeling. She was very attracted to the wizard. They had decided to take things very slowly and to see each other as friends. Today at the museum they held hands as they strolled around the exhibits, Teddy asleep in his pram. It was only a few weeks since Remus and Tonks had separated and Sam knew he wasn't ready for a full fledged relationship. She was startled out of her thoughts when they all heard the front door open and Harry call out for everyone.

When Severus and Remus saw Maria they immediately understood why Harry was so infatuated with her. She was a very beautiful girl with black curly hair and olive skin which showed her Spanish ancestry. Her eyes were hazel and she had a lovely smile. She was not a very tall girl but moved with the grace of a dancer.

"Maria I would like you to meet my friends who really are like a family to me. This is Hermione my best friend, Severus a former professor, Remus who was one of my dad's best friends and Samantha who is Severus's cousin." They all stood and shook Marias hand and welcomed her.

"I'm so happy to meet all of you, Harry told me a great deal about some of you."

"Maria please come and sit down, dinner should be ready shortly. Harry did you explain house elves to Maria?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione and she had the same reaction you did when you first learned about them."

Maria looked at the people in the room, "Are you all wizards like Harry?"

"Remus and Severus are wizards, I of course am a witch and Sam is a muggle like you."

Maria laughed, "Forgive me Hermione but you do not look like the image of a witch I grew up knowing."

"You mean I am not green with warts and a cackling laugh."

"Exactly, though I have read about the Wiccan and know there are some people who practice witchcraft I don't think you are anything like them."

"No they are not but they can do some very interesting things. Harry said you are studying dance Maria. Are you a ballerina?" Sam asked the pretty girl.

"I do study ballet but my first love is modern dance, I would love a career in musical theatre."

The woman had a conversation about some of their favorite musicals and Severus and Remus walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Well now I understand your love of coffee Harry."

"Yes pup, she is stunning, you have good taste."

Harry blushed and inwardly he was jumping for joy. He was thrilled they like her and noticed that she was talking animatedly with Hermione and Sam.

When dinner was ready they went into the dining room where Winky had set a very elegant table. They conversation was light and revolved around many different topics. At one point the conversation turned to the World Cup and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thank God it's over next week; I mean honestly it's just a sport."

"You didn't complain when you were watching England play Argentina love, actually you couldn't take your eyes off of Mr. Beckham." Severus teased.

"I was just admiring his form." She said. The other two women present had to agree with Hermione, Beckham cut quite a striking figure.

Maria was laughing, "I know what you mean about the Cup being too long. My mother was just saying the same thing. To make up for his preoccupation this last month my father is taking my mother to New York next month. I would have gone with them but I still have class until mid August."

"Does that mean you'll be alone in your house?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I stayed home alone before. I'll be fine." Harry wasn't too sure about that, he decided to talk to her father when he went there for dinner during the week.

The rest of the evening went well and Harry took Maria home and Remus apparated Sam back to her parents. She had been looking for a flat since Severus said it was ok to live alone again, she found one in between her parents home and Grimmauld Place as well as a few minutes from the hospital. She would move in on the first of August.

Severus and Hermione went to bed early because he was starting his new job at the Ministry the next day and wanted to get an early start. Hermione had put off studying for her NEWTS for far too long and vowed to get an early start on Monday.

The week flew by with Severus and Remus flooing together to Andromeda's and then to the Ministry. Severus put together a solid group of witches and wizards to work with him in the Department of International Cooperation. Bill Weasley had grown tired of working with Goblins and had applied at the ministry as a curse breaker. Severus remembered him as one of his better students and offered him the job of his second in command and to work with interpreting international laws. Roger Davies a Ravenclaw was also on the new team, he spoke several different languages and would be an asset when dealing with foreign governments. Finally he had hired Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley's girlfriend. She was smart and personable and would also be an asset with the section of the department that worked on trade standards. They each hired a secretary and the new office was ready and working by the middle of the week.

Hermione and Harry studied the entire week with very few distractions, they were confident in their defense and charm studies, Harry needed help with his Potions so Severus let them use the potions book Harry borrowed sixth year. They were focusing on Ancient Runes and Transfiguration for the next few weeks, Hermione was working on her Arithmancy as well. They were to take their Newts on the first of September and then Harry would enter the Auror program and Hermione decided she was going to University.

By Saturday everyone was ready for the World Cup Final party at Hermione's grandparent's home. They arrived as a group in the Cross's backyard; it was Maria's first time apparating with Harry. She later told Harry the best part was him holding her in such a close embrace.

The Grangers were there of course as were another couple around the Grangers age; they were Frank and Celia Cross, Hermione's Aunt and Uncle. Sam and Maria knew the couple immediately; the others did not recognize them. Hermione explained to the three men that her Uncle and Aunt were well known in the theatre world, they were both performers and Hermione introduced them to Maria telling them she was a student at the Royal academy where both her Aunt and Uncle had attended.

The men were all excited about the match and Hermione answered the doo when the bell rang wondering who else was invited, she smiled when she saw Severus's Aunt and Uncle at the door.

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you again. Your grandfather invited us when we got together for lunch this past week." Timothy Pearsall explained.

Hermione led them in and the Cross's introduced the new couple to their family. Estella went over to her nephew to ask him about his well being and laughed when she saw his scowl, Hermione heard her say, "Now that's the Severus I remember."

The party was in full swing with of course the men engrossed in the game and the women chatting about just about everything. Hermione asked her Aunt about her cousin Ally and Celia told her she was worried about her.

"She was dating this musician in the city and when she broke it off he started harassing her. She took out a restraining order, changed her locks and phone number but he still sends her mail. She's now thinking about moving. Your grandfather contacted the FBI there but they can't do much unless he attacks her."

Hermione decided to give her cousin a call the next day to see if there was anything she could do for her. She was going to ask Severus what he thought they could do to protect her cousin.

There were loud cheers coming from the sitting room when France had won the cup. All Hermione could think was thank the lord it was over.

As was becoming their custom Severus and Hermione would lie in his bed and discuss the day's events before going to sleep. She never slept in her own room and Severus was just fine with that. She told him about her cousin and he told her there was a spell they could cast that would alert them if she was in any danger. He admitted to using that spell when the trio was on the run last year. He would teach her the spell and she could cast it from England. Before falling asleep Hermione kissed him goodnight and mumbled "I love you" thinking he couldn't hear her. Severus heard her and smiled; he was falling head over heels for the little witch and would tell her soon. He wanted to ask her to move in with him when he found a flat.


	13. Chapter 13

With the world Cup finally over and Severus and Remus both working at the ministry, Harry and Hermione found themselves falling into a very comfortable routine. They studied right after breakfast and well past lunch. Harry was beginning to really get excited about entering the Auror program and wanted to do well on his Newts so he dedicated himself to his studies in a way Hermione had never seen him do before.

Hogwarts was able to provide the appropriate documents that would enable Hermione to go to a muggle university. She wanted to study politics and law. She also wanted to learn more about the relationship between muggles and wizards so she sent an owl to Kingsley and asked if there were any training programs at the Ministry in Muggle relations. He owled her back and told her that they were in the process of putting together a muggle liaison office as part of his initiative to build a solid relationship with Britain's Ministry and asked her to come in for a meeting with him. He offered Hermione an internship in the new department while she studied at Oxford and told her that when she graduated there will be a job there for her. In his opinion there wasn't anyone more qualified to work between both worlds.

Things were working out well in the relationship arena for the inhabitants in the old Black house. Maria had become a regular visitor at Grimmauld Place and she and Harry were slowly moving into a more intimate relationship. Hermione and Severus were growing closer every day; they worked together in the evenings researching and brewing potions that they thought might expel a living being from the veil. Remus was spending more time with Samantha and they started labeling it as dating.

It was August and Maria's parents were leaving on their trip to America. Harry had talked to her father and asked him if it would be alright if Maria stayed with him and his family for the two weeks they would be away. Her father agreed and told Harry that he trusted him to treat his daughter properly but more importantly Maria was an adult and he knew she was responsible. So Harry's girlfriend moved into a guest room on the third floor down the hall from Harry. She left for classes at the same time Remus and Severus would leave for the ministry and worked at the diner until six every day when Harry would pick her up and apparate her to the front door. She swore it was just an excuse for him to hold her close.

That Sunday they were invited to the Burrow for brunch. Harry asked her if he and Remus could bring guests and she told him she would be pleased to meet their friends.

Harry was a little nervous because he knew Ginny would be there. He didn't really want a scene but she should know that he was dating someone and that he was happy. He also knew the rest of the Weasley's except Ron would be kind to Maria and do their best to make her feel comfortable.

They flooed to the Burrows living room and were greeted by Arthur who shook the men's hands and bowed to the ladies. He was thrilled to have two Muggle women to talk to. Hermione wondered what Arthur would think about her grandfather. Molly came into the room to meet everyone and instantly liked Sam and Maria. She winked at Harry as she led the women outside to where the rest of the family was setting up the tables.

Fred and George greeted everyone and George pulled Harry aside, "She's gorgeous Harry, does she have an older sister?"

"No sorry George," he laughed, "what's Neville doing here?"

George smirked, "He and Ginny have been dating. He's totally smitten with my little sister. He's returning to Hogwarts as Sprouts apprentice."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he saw Ginny greet Maria and introduce her to Neville. When Severus went over to say hello to Neville the younger man shook his hand and the two started talking. Harry went over to say hello to Ginny and she gave him a hug.

"She's beautiful Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"So you and Neville are dating?

Ginny blushed, "He's wonderful Harry, we had grown so close during last year and he asked me out on a date after he found out we broke up."

"I'm happy for you. So where's Ron?" He looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Upstairs sulking, he's angry he has to go back to Hogwarts, angry Hermione broke up with him, and angry she's dating Snape. By the way when did our former potions professor get so hot?"

"I think he always was but hid it well from everyone. They're happy Ginny."

They walked over to where Hermione, Severus and Maria were talking to Neville. When Neville saw Ginny he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Remus and Samantha were talking with Bill and Fleur and the twins were helping their mother bring out the food. Hermione and Severus went over to say hello to the eldest Weasley son and his wife.

"So tell me about Samantha, she's beautiful." Ginny looked at Harry.

"She's Severus's cousin, she's a doctor and she's good for Remus." Harry told Ginny and Neville about Severus's aunt and uncle.

Ron didn't show himself until it was time to eat, he mumbled a hello and sat down in between Neville and George. He shot a glare or two Hermione and Severus and ignored Harry. George said something in Ron's ear and Harry saw Ron turn pink. He saw Ron look up at his father and Harry saw a look on Arthur Weasley's face he never saw before. The older man gave his youngest son a glare and Ron immediately lowered his eyes.

The rest of the dinner went by pleasantly and then Molly asked Harry and Hermione when they were taking their Newts.

"September 1st, then I start Auror training and Mione starts at Oxford."

Bill asked Hermione what she was going to study at Oxford and she told him about Kingsleys offer. This proved to be too much for Ron glared at his mother and said, "See they aren't going back to Hogwarts, why do I have to?"

"Because Ron, Hermione would have passed her Newts in fifth year and Harry is emotionally ready to move on. You are not, there's a lot more for you to learn." This was not said by his mother but by his father and as kind and gentle as Arthur Weasley was Ron knew better than to challenge his father.

Nothing more was said after that and after a very sweet and enjoyable dessert the small party of six with Teddy said their farewells and returned to Grimmauld Place, settling in the sitting room where Remus poured a fire whiskey for himself, Harry and Severus. The girls declined the offer of a drink.

"The Weasley family is very nice, but Ron seems to be very angry." Maria said.

"I thought the three of you were good friends." Sam added.

Hermione sighed, "We were the best of friends and then I broke up with Ron and Harry broke it off with Ginny. He thought we would all end up happily ever after. Ron is also angry because his parents are making him finish his last year at Hogwarts, Harry and I opted to take the exams instead."

"Neville is returning as an apprentice but he still has to take classes, he won't be the only one returning for an eighth year. I think Ron has to be on his own for a while away from following Harry and depending on Hermione." Remus said as he sat down next to Samantha with Teddy in his arms.

"What I don't understand is his blatant animosity towards Severus; it looked like he really hates you."

Harry had told Maria the whole story about Severus and his role as a double spy, what he had to do to raise his standing with Voldermort and how he had protected Harry his entire time at school. Maria not knowing how Severus was as a teacher thought he was wonderful since he was very kind to her from the moment she first met him.

"I was a stern and difficult teacher and did treat Harry, Ron, Hermione and other Gryffindors with contempt while they were at school. It was all part of the role I had to play. I do have to say Mr. Longbottom has impressed me. I watched as he and Miss Weasley both worked to teach the other students during my short reign as Headmaster. It made my job a bit harder to keep the Carrows from punishing them so I had given Neville his detentions with Pomona and Ginny had detention with Filius. I thanked him for taking care of that damn snake."

It was getting late and the next day was a work day so Remus put Teddy to bed and then asked Winky to watch him so he could take Sam home and Severus and Hermione went up to bed.

Harry and Maria stayed up a little longer talking and snogging in the sitting room. Things were getting heated and Harry had to force himself to stop and pull away.

"Harry I want to..."

He stopped her with a kiss. "I want it to be perfect for you and I'm afraid tonight it will be too rushed."

"You better be careful Harry Potter I may just be falling for you."

"I hope so because I fell for you a long time ago." He walked her up to her room and after a long kiss good night went to his own room to try to get some sleep.

Across town Remus had apparated Sam into her new living room. He didn't let go of her instead he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was possessive and passionate. She had her hands in his hair and he had his arms around her waist holding her close. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed Tonks like that, it had to have been before Teddy was born, come to think of it, it was before Teddy was conceived.

Breaking apart for air they looked in each other's eyes, "I'm not moving too quickly am I?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Not as far as I'm concerned." She pulled away and led him to the sofa. They sat down and Remus pulled her closer to his side kissing her again. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck his hands fondling her breasts. Pulling away he looked at her.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he asked.

"Considering how close you were holding me just now I think I do know how much you want me."

"Unfortunately tomorrow is a work day and I have to be at the office early for a meeting with the Minister. Let's go out to dinner Friday night, Teddy's grandmother wants him to stay for a weekend so I can stay out as late as I like."

Samantha smiled hoping he meant what she hoped he did.

"That sounds great Remus, I'm on duty until Thursday but I have next weekend free."

After a few more heated kissed Remus apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He had a smile on his face when he went up the stairs to his room.

Severus and Hermione were in bed snuggling when they heard Remus come home.

"Took the wolf long enough to get back."

"Severus they are adults and they really like each other. She's good for him and I know she is completely taken by him."

Severus sighed, "I know that Hermione, I like Remus, I just don't want Sam to get hurt."

"I doubt Remus will hurt her emotionally or physically but Severus, Sam is a big girl and she knows what she is doing. Besides he'd be a fool to hurt her with you as her cousin and Estella for a mother."

He laughed, "Well love, we better get some sleep, I have work tomorrow and you have some studying and research to do." He pulled her closer and settled into his pillow. He wondered if it was too soon to tell her he was in love with her. It hadn't even been two months since they first got together but he knew he wanted her in his life. He wondered what she would say to moving in with him when he finally left Grimmauld Place.


	14. Chapter 14

The research Severus was referring to was the little project they started working on regarding the veil and its secrets. The library in the old Black place was extensive and held some very dark texts. Severus was reluctant to have Hermione peruse those texts without him so he had pulled several volumes and checked them for jinxes before bringing them to their room for her convenience. When she and Harry would finish their studies for the day Hermione would go upstairs for a_ rest _and begin to read some of the books_. _There wasn't a lot written about the veil but what was written was interesting. Everything Hermione read talked about the dead existing behind the veil. It never mentioned anything about a living person falling beyond. She read that the veil accepts the dead, so in theory it should reject living things. So what happens to someone who falls beyond the veil? Maybe Sirius just can't find his way back.

Hermione closed the book she was reading and laid down on the bed wondering if Sirius just needs a sort of GPS to find the entrance or exit. May be he was going in circles the whole time looking for a way out. She glanced around the room wondering if there was a way to send a spell into the veil that would help Sirius find his way back. She wanted to discuss this with Severus when he got home. Maybe she could get him to go to their room before dinner. She stopped for a minute. Their room? When did she start referring it to their room? She must have spent only a few nights in her own room after he came to stay with them. It felt so right to be with him. She was dreading the day he would move out.

Remus sent Severus a note letting him know he was running late and to go home without him. Severus flooed back to Grimmauld Place and found an empty kitchen, library and sitting room. He figured Harry was picking Maria up so he went in search of his witch. He walked up to their room hoping she was in there. Their room? It was their room. They had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now and Severus could not be happier. He knew he wanted a more permanent relationship with her and was going to ask her to move in with him when he looked for an apartment. He knew she had to concentrate on school and her career and he didn't think they were ready for marriage but he wanted her as close to him as possible. He opened the door to the bedroom and smirked at the sight before him.

She was apparently in the middle of getting changed and had her shirt pulled over her head and revealed her blue lace panties. Closing the door behind him he went over the startled witch and picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Severus Snape let me go!"

"No"

"No? Why not?"

"Because witch, I like you on our bed in only a bit of lace and a tight shirt. Actually come to think of it I would rather you with nothing on." He started to pull her shirt off when she stopped him.

"We have to talk."

He blanched afraid she was going to tell him the worst possible news, breaking up.

"Oh no not that you silly man, you're not getting rid of me that fast. I have a theory about the veil."

Visibly relaxing he let her up off the bed so she could tell him what she had read.

"A GPS? Are you thinking about a location spell to lead him to the archway?"

"Something like that, if he's alive he should be able to follow it and just walk out, the veil should be able to recognize he is alive and let him out." She explained.

"Could it be that simple? It would have to be a strong location spell and Sirius would have to know to follow it."

"We could create spell that uses one of our voices, he would respond to that. It should be yours because it's so distinctive."

"I'm not one for foolish wand waving Hermione, but I will lend my voice to the spell, I think we need to talk to Filius about this. He may be able to help." They decided to visit Hogwarts Saturday and meet with Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall.

That night Samantha had come for dinner and the three couples watched a movie together in the sitting room. Remus was becoming more comfortable with Winky acting as a nanny for Teddy. He saw how the house elf doted on the baby and Teddy seemed to be bonding with Winky. Harry and Maria had rented Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery. They laughed at the parody of James Bond movies. Elizabeth Hurley and the fembots definitely held the men's attention and Hermione decided the next movie they rented would have to have some eye candy for the girls, Mike Myers was hilarious but Dr. Evil did nothing for them.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and once again it was Friday. Remus took Teddy to Andromeda's for the weekend and then apparated to Sam's where he was picking her up for dinner. He told Hermione he may not be back that night so not to worry. Hermione smirked and Remus blushed.

Remus arrived at Sam's at seven; they never made it out of her flat. Remus took one look at Sam and pinned her against the wall. He wasn't rough just completely aroused. Sam's response increased his arousal and they ended up undressing each other right there in her living room. Remus carried her to her bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed. He looked in her eyes asking permission to continue. She nodded and that was all Remus needed. He explored her with his hands and mouth reveling in the moans that his ministrations elicited. He loved the fact that he could bring someone else so much pleasure. It never was this way with Tonks; she had always been the aggressor in the bedroom. With Sam it was all give and take. They made love until they were both sated and Sam laughed when Remus's stomach rumbled.

He looked at the clock and saw they missed their reservation by an hour. Sam got up and walked into her kitchen grabbing Remus's shirt on her way out. She came back in the room with a Chinese takeout menu, they called and ordered a small feast and enjoyed dinner in bed.

Harry and Maria had gone out to the movies after he picked her up from work. They were giving Severus and Hermione some alone time in the house. It was nearly midnight when they got home and quietly walked up the stairs. Harry knew Remus wasn't home because Hermione told him what their friend had told her earlier. Harry was happy Remus found someone like Samantha.

Harry stopped at Marias bedroom door and pulled her into his arms. They started kissing and things began heating up as they always did when these two were alone. He had his hands all over her and she was moaning, before he knew it she had opened her door and pulled him inside. Closing the door she kissed him again, this time she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Maria, are you sure?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

She nodded and Harry gasped when she slid her blouse off her shoulders. She didn't have large breasts but they were perfect, he watched as she slid her jeans down her legs and stood before him in nothing but her lacy lingerie.

"I'll let you do the rest Harry." She said seductively.

Harry Potter was not a virgin; Ginny had taken care of that sixth year. No, he had experience as limited as it may have been. He and Ginny had sex. It was fast and lust filled but it was sex. They hadn't made love, he hadn't taken his time, and he had been a teenage boy controlled by his hormones. He didn't want it to be like that with Maria. He remembered what Severus had said about worshipping her body and making her feel it was all about her. She was backing up towards the bed and Harry followed her removing first his shirt, then his pants and shoes. When he stood there in his boxers he smirked at her and cast a silencing and locking charm on the door. That night Harry Potter made love for the first time.

Down the hall in his own bedroom Severus was laughing. Hermione was sleeping, she had wanted to wait up for harry but she was tired from researching all day. Severus heard Harry and Maria come in and try not to be too noisy, he heard the silence when they stopped at her door, the doors in Grimmauld Place all made noise when opened or closed so when Severus heard only one door open and close and then silence he knew Harry had joined Maria in her room. He was happy Harry had found someone like Maria who liked him for being himself. Though Harry had just turned eighteen he was a man, a man who had faced so much since he had first learned he was a wizard. He had spent too many years worried about death and protecting the ones he loved, it was about time the boy, no man, was able to enjoy life.

Severus looked at the beautiful woman in his bed and thought it was about time he enjoyed life and he was, with his witch. He had cared for Lily but his feelings for the green eyed redhead were nothing like what he felt for Hermione. She had become the most important person in his life, he knew he had fallen for her, and fallen hard. He had the feeling it was the same for her and he began to hope that there was a wonderful future for them. Giving her one last look he closed his eyes to get some rest. They had to be up and out early the next day to go to Hogwarts and talk to Filius. Once they were able to get the mutt out of the veil Severus was going ask Hermione to move with him. After that he hoped they could make their partnership more permanent.


	15. Chapter 15

The following two weeks were hectic for Harry and Hermione. They were scheduled to take their Newts on September first and were studying more than ever. Severus and Remus helped them as much as they could and when Hermione had a question about transfiguration Minerva was more than happy to answer it.

Maria's parents had returned from their trip to America and she had returned home much to Harry's dismay. He was getting use to having her there every day and the nights had proved to be very satisfying. He also knew if his relationship with Maria was to continue her parents would have to know about his abilities. That was something he wanted to discuss with the others and get some advice on how to approach the subject.

When September first came Harry and Hermione went to the ministry to take their Newts. They were both nervous but they relaxed after the first test realizing how well prepared they were. Their tests would be administered over three days, by the end of the third day they were both exhausted but excited to have it done with. They would be informed at the end of the week what the results were and were hopeful they were all positive so they could move on with their chosen studies.

Friday came and that morning there was a ministry owl tapping at the kitchen window. Hermione opened the window and let the owl in; she gave it water and a treat before taking the letters from its leg and watched it fly away. There were two letters, one addressed to Hermione and one addressed to Harry. They looked at each other and opened the letters simultaneously; looking up they both smiled. They had passed all their Newts, yelling out a whoop Harry picked up Hermione and twirled her around giving her a huge hug when he put her down.

"Potter unhand my witch!" Severus said when he saw the two embracing. He knew there wasn't anything going on between the two but he wanted to know what all the excitement was about.

Hermione beamed at him, she ran over and jumped into this arms. "Severus we passed, we passed them all."

"Your Newt results came? Well then I think a celebration is in order tonight." Remus said from the doorway with Teddy in his arms.

"I completely agree wolf, Harry you invite Maria over and Remus call Sam, we're going out to celebrate." Looking at the kitchen clock he noted the time. "We have to get to the ministry, congratulations love, I'll see you later." He kissed her soundly on the lips and headed towards the floo followed by Remus with Teddy.

Later that day Harry received a letter telling him to report to Auror training on Monday. He was thrilled because things were starting to move along for all of them. Hermione was starting at the university the next week also and she was beginning her internship at the ministry after classes. Her classes were starting at nine and she would be done by two. She would then go to the ministry for three and work with Kingsley; she would be getting home the same time as everyone else.

Severus returned from work to find no one downstairs. He went upstairs to find Hermione in the bedroom dressed in only her bra and knickers standing in front of her closet. She squealed when she felt two hands wrap around her waist.

"Severus! You scared me." Turning in his arms she kissed him. What was meant as a brief kiss turned into something much more passionate. Before she knew it he had her sitting on the small desk in the room and had pulled her knickers off. He was kneeling down kissing her inner thighs, spurred on by her moans he continue to her core where his wicked tongue brought her to swift and satisfying orgasm. Rising he unbuckled his pants and entered her.

"Gods Severus we don't have much time. Harry and Maria will be here any minute."

"Don't care." He silently cast a silencing charm and continued what he was doing.

Hermione stopped talking after that and enjoyed what they were doing. They had never done this before, this was fast and furious. Finally when they were both sated and laying on the floor, Hermione spoke first.

"Damn it Severus I have to take another shower."

His eyes darkened. "Well then let's." He said and proceeded to carry her into the shower to have his way with her again.

At seven when they finally made it downstairs it was to see that Remus and Sam had just arrived and they both looked flushed. Hermione had the feeling they had been involved in the same activity she and Severus were doing just a short while ago. When Harry and Maria walked through the door Severus told them to apparate to the Leakey Cauldron and they could proceed into Muggle London from there. He had made reservations at the restaurant Hermione and Estella had lunch at. He had heard good things about the food there and wanted to see for himself how good it was.

They had a great time at the restaurant, the food was superb and they toasted Hermione and Harry and wished them success. Sam suggested a new club she heard of nearby that had live bands playing jazz and blues. They all agreed to go and had enjoyed the music. The band was from New Orleans and Hermione found that she liked jazz and wondered what Severus would look like in one of those cool hats the sax player was wearing.

It was a happy group that sat around the table at Grimmauld Place for a last cup of tea before they all went to their respective rooms. Samantha and Maria were spending the night. Marias parents were aware of her relationship with Harry. Her mother had taken her to a gynecologist and made sure she was on birth control. It wasn't that they were modern parents; they just weren't that naïve to think their daughter would not be intimate with someone she cared about. They saw how close the two had become and really liked Harry.

The next morning Severus and Hermione woke early to go to Hogwarts to see Filius and Minerva. They had owled the headmistress earlier and told her they would visit in the morning and she invited them for breakfast. Walking to the castle from the apparition point Hermione remembered the final battle and the destruction that the castle withstood. She was amazed just the way Severus and Remus were with the repairs that were made. There were a few students who were outside enjoying the sunshine and some of the older students stopped to see their former potions/defense professor holding hands with the brains of the golden trio. Hermione laughed at the shocked looks on the girl's faces when they saw the real Severus Snape, no severe robes or scowl, his hair no longer looked greasy because he didn't stand over cauldrons all day and he was dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and a robe that was open.

When they entered the Great Hall heads turned and they could hear the whispers. Ginny squealed when she saw Hermione and ran over to hug her just as Draco Malfoy sauntered over to shake his godfather's hand. He said hello to Hermione who was stunned when Luna Lovegood came over to say hello and Draco put his arm around her. After exchanging pleasantries Severus and Hermione made their way to the Head Table and were greeted by the professors. Hagrid picked Hermione up and twirled her around giving her a hug.

They chatted over breakfast with everyone and when they were finished Hermione and Severus followed Minerva and Filius to her office. Once there they told them about their theory and were not surprised when Dumbledore's portrait added his opinion.

"What is a GPS?" he asked.

Hermione explained it was device muggles use to find their destination. What she and Severus proposed is a spell that will tell Sirius where the doorway is. Dumbledore agreed it was definitely worth a try and Filius told them the spell may be very simple.

Dumbledore added that if indeed Sirius was still alive beyond the veil that if he returned he may be in need of healing potions. Severus would start brewing as soon as they returned home. Filius promised to get to work as soon as he could and would correspond with Hermione with any breakthroughs.

When Severus and Hermione arrived home they found a note from Harry that he and Maria were at her parents' home and Remus and Sam went to her parents for lunch. Severus took advantage of the empty house swept Hermione up into his arms and carried into the library. It was a secret fantasy of his to make love to her in her favorite room. After making sure he locked and warded the door and put up silencing charms he showed his witch how much he wanted and needed her.

He figured this was as good a time as ever to ask her about moving in with him so he took the plunge and approached the subject.

"Mia I think it's time I started thinking about moving into a place of my own." He felt her stiffen and inwardly smiled. She wasn't too thrilled about him leaving, good then she may leave with him.

"It will take a few months to sell Spinners End but in the meantime I can start looking for a flat. I was wondering if you would help me."

She tried to sound happy for him, "Okay." She was barely able to get the word out.

"After all I thought you might want some input since I was going to ask you to move in with me."

"Really?"

"Well of course if you want to stay here with Harry and Remus I'll understand." She sat up and straddled him.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily Snape! Of course I'll move in with you. Where do you want to live?"

He laughed; he knew she would start researching for a flat right away. "Here in London, but we are not looking until after we rescue the mutt."

Hermione laughed when she imagined Severus and Sirius living in the same house. It would definitely be amusing.

They got dressed and cleaned up the library a bit and then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When they were cleaning the dishes Harry walked in with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy Potter?" Severus asked.

"Marias father has to go to Spain on business for a few months and her mother is taking time off to go with him. They don't want her to be alone in that house by herself so they asked me if she could stay here."

Hermione laughed, "I take it you told him there was no problem with that."

"Absolutely, the only thing is they want to meet everyone who lives here so I invited them to brunch tomorrow. I know we can adjust the wards for them but I think it might be a good time to tell them about what we are. They have a right to know."

Severus agreed considering Maria would be living here. He suggested having a few muggle reinforcements present. They decided to have Hermione's parents and grandparents there, as well as Severus's aunt and uncle. It would be a large crowd but the Mora's would not feel out of place. He also told Harry he should let Kingsley know what was happening. Harry agreed and Severus and Hermione sent owls to their relatives inviting them to brunch while Harry contacted Kingsley.

At noon the next day Harry Potter was a bundle of nerves. The Mora's would arrive any minute and he wanted everything perfect. He thanked Hermione and Severus's family for coming and lending their support. Hermione's grandfather assured Harry everything would be fine.

At five past noon Harry greeted Maria and her family at the front door. He led them into the dining room and the Mora's were amazed at the size of the house.

"This was my godfather's home and he left it to me. We have been slowly making repairs and redecorating. Let me introduce you to everyone."

He introduced Hermione, Remus and Severus first because they were who he shared the house with. Then he introduced the Grangers, Cross's and Pearsall's. Mr. Mora who told everyone to call him Luis and Mrs. Mora was Catherine. They both knew who Alec Cross was and were honored to make his acquaintance. Brunch was served by Hermione and Sam; Harry asked the house elves to stay out of sight for the day. The conversation was pleasant, Luis was talking to the men about the recent world Cup and Catherine was enjoying talking to the ladies present. Finally when the table was cleared Harry cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mora there is something important I have to tell you about myself and some of my friends. There is no easy way to say this so I think I'll show you." He then changed a napkin into a rose and levitated it."

"I don't understand Harry are you a magician?"

"No Mrs. Mora, I'm a wizard, Severus and Remus are wizards also, Hermione is a witch. There is a whole magical world you don't know about. The school I went to was in Scotland but it was a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

The Mora's looked like they thought Harry was insane.

Severus looked at the couple, "Perhaps I can explain. Magic exists, it is real but the magical world has had to hide because muggles, non magical people were persecuting them. We have our own government and they interact with the muggle government. Sir Alec has known about our world since he became the head of MI5, the Prime minister himself knows our own Minister well."

"You're all serious about this, witches and wizards really exist, this isn't a joke?" Luis asked.

"Harry! All those things that would happen at school when you were young, ending up on the roof, or in a tree when Dudley would chase you, was that you're magic?"

"Yes, it was accidental magic. I didn't know what I was when I was younger so I didn't understand what was happening then. The Dursleys knew of course because my mother was a witch. They hid it from me thinking that they could keep it from me and it would just go away. When I was eleven I received a letter informing me I was accepted to Hogwarts." He explained how the Dursleys tried to keep the letter from him and how Hagrid found them. He also told them about his parents and how they died, his mother's love protecting him from the killing curse. He tried to leave out the part about the war but Severus thought it was important that the Mora's knew the muggle world was safe because of Harry.

"I know this is overwhelming, it was for us when we learned Hermione was a witch but eventually you accept it and enjoy the perks that come with having someone with magic in the family." Ellen Granger explained.

"Perks?" Catherine said.

"Hermione love, I think this dress would look better in blue don't you?" Her mother asked. With a wave of her wand Ellen's dress turned to a pretty blue.

Catherine was astounded, "You should see her do dishes." Regina added.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I wouldn't feel comfortable with Maria living here a few months and you not knowing that we were different. I am not going into law enforcement, well not muggle law enforcement; I am going into training to be an Auror, a dark wizard catcher. Hermione is going to Muggle University and doing an internship at our ministry to become a liaison between both ministries. Severus is the head of the Department of International Cooperation and Remus heads the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures."

"Magical creatures? Like unicorns?" Catherine asked.

"There are Unicorns, centaurs, and dragons among other creatures." He didn't think they ready to hear about werewolves and vampires.

The Mora's had a million questions and Harry and friends tried to answer them. He had to ask them to take an oath to not repeat any of this when the floo activated and the imposing figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged followed by another man they all recognized.

"Harry, Severus, Remus, I thought you may need my assistance. May I introduce you to the Prime minister of England."

For the first time Harry was thrilled to be the Boy Who Vanquished. The Prime Minister knew Sir Alec of course and was introduced to the rest of the company. When he was introduced to the Mora's he asked for a private word and they were joined by Kingsley. When they returned all four were smiling and Harry finally felt he could breathe normally.

"Relax Harry they took the oath. Now Hermione I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Minister?"

"I would like a cup myself Hermione, by the way when are you interning in my office, I believe we are sharing you." The Prime Minister asked the witch.

"I believe I am scheduled for two weeks from now sir." She levitated two cups of tea to both ministers and once again the conversation turned to the World Cup. The ladies ignored the men and went into the sitting room where they talked about more important matters, shopping. When the night ended Catherine pulled Harry aside.

"All those years ago when I thought you were being abused I was right wasn't I. The Dursleys were abusing you."

"I was more neglected than anything, my uncle was mean and nasty but he never beat me, there was nothing more than a hit on the back of my head or a shove. The abuse was more emotional. I've put all that behind me now. I have a surrogate family I love and hope to someday have family of my own. You should know that I am financially stable Mrs. Mora. My father left me a fortune and my godfather left me this house and all of his wealth. I really don't have to work but I want to, and being an Auror is something I've thought about for a while."  
"Harry I know Maria is safe with you, this new information about you doesn't change the fact that my husband and I both like you. It just adds another dimension to who you are. We'll see this week for dinner?" When he nodded she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then followed her husband and daughter out to the car who gave Harry a wave good night.


	16. Chapter 16

By the first of October Maria had moved into Grimmauld Place and Filius Flitwick along with Hermione and Severus was able to develop a location spell to be cast in the Department of Mysteries veil. They had to explain everything to Kingsley so they could have permission to enter the room with the veil. The minister insisted on being present and asked Madame Pomfrey to be there as well. To complete the group Minerva McGonagall was present as well. It was a Saturday morning when they all met at the ministry.

The spell was cast and Severus's voice could be heard from outside the veil, they hoped Sirius heard it on the inside. Hermione had to stifle a giggle when she heard Severus refer to Sirius as a flea bitten mangy mutt. She hoped it would annoy Sirius enough that he would follow the voice to exact revenge. She also hoped that the theory that he was alive behind the veil was right. Regardless of how well they were doing she knew Harry and Remus both needed Sirius.

Inside the veil Sirius Black wandered much as he had since he fell through. It took him a while before he realized he was in some kind of limbo and not dead. He couldn't find his way out, the doorway he fell behind seemed to vanish. He didn't have need for daily sustenance, the veil took care of that somehow, he was however disoriented most of the time. Time was another issue, he had no idea how long he was there, he didn't know if it was minutes, hours, days, months or years. For so long there was nothing, nothing but the same voices every day. Nothing until a few moments ago when he heard Snapes voice calling him a mangy mutt and telling him to follow his voice. He didn't know why he trusted Snapes voice but it was the most familiar thing he heard since he fell beyond the veil, so he followed the voice as it got louder.

A half hour later much to the disbelief of everyone present a very bedraggled and exhausted looking Sirius Black emerged from the veil. He looked weak but much better than they expected. Madame Pomfrey and Severus gave him the potions to replenish his nutrients and did diagnostic spells to see if there was any damage to his body. They were surprised to see that Sirius Black was much the same as he was when his cousin's curse sent him past the doorway. Sirius was surprised to see a very grown up and beautiful Hermione with a glamour free Snapes protective arm around her.

Sirius had a million questions and it was agreed that the best place to answer those questions would be a Hogwarts in the headmistress's office. So one by one they apparated outside the gates, Sirius had to side along with Severus and made their way to Minerva's office under a disillusion charm so they weren't noticed by students. Sirius Black sat down and was brought up to date on everything that happened since the battle at the Department of Mysteries by everyone including Albus Dumbledore.

"So you're telling me that Snape killed you under oath to solidify his standing with Voldemort, and Harry was able to defeat the bastard by being killed himself?"

"Yes, by getting rid of the last horcrux Harry gave Tom back his soul and came back to kill him. Severus survived Nagini's bite and has been completely exonerated of my murder considering it was on my orders and I was dying anyway. All is well now Sirius." Dumbledore explained to the animagus. "What about Moony?" Sirius asked about his best friend.

"Remus is fine Sirius, he's at Grimmauld Place with Harry. There are just some things you should know." Hermione went on to explain about Remus's marriage to Tonks and divorce, she told him about Teddy and Samantha. She also told Sirius about Harry and Maria. After Sirius used the Headmistress's guest bath and dressed in clean robes she had given him he came out and talked a little more with Severus. The two decided to put the past behind them and try to get along considering they will be living with each other for a bit.

There was no easy way to tell Harry and Remus that they had brought Sirius back from the veil so they decided to just head home and tell them. It was Saturday night and both Harry and Remus were home with their significant others and were enjoying the evening watching a movie. Hermione and Severus walked into the sitting room and Harry paused the movie when he saw the serious look on their faces.

"Look Harry, Remus there is no way to say this so I'll just tell you." Hermione took a deep breath, " Severus was researching the veil and I had a theory, we worked together and with help from Filius we developed a location spell to find Sirius and bring him back."

"What?" They both said.

"How?" Remus stood.

"Did you…"Harry started to say.

"Did it work?" Remus asked.

"It did." The voice came from the man standing in the doorway. Both Harry and Remus were speechless. Before them stood Sirius Black, godfather and friend. Samantha and Maria were smiling through their tears as Harry and Remus hugged Sirius.

Harry introduced Maria to Sirius and Remus introduced Samantha. Everyone went into the kitchen where Kreacher fainted when he saw his former master. Once Hermione revived the elf she explained what happened. Kreacher then asked Harry who his master was and Sirius exchanged a look with Harry.

"Kreacher things will stay as they have been for now; there is plenty of time to figure things out."

"There's nothing to figure out Sirius, I haven't touched any of the inheritance from you except for the house of course. It will all be returned to your name on Monday."

"We'll talk about that later Harry. Now tell me about everyone else? How are the Weasley's?"

They told him how the Weasley family was and how Ginny and Ron were back at Hogwarts. All this while Sirius was looking at Hermione and Severus wondering if the two were a couple, his question was answered when an annoyed Snape told him to stop looking at his witch.

"So you two are a couple. I thought as much but wanted to see how long it would take Snape before he bit my head off." He looked at Teddy who was in his arms, "Well little man it looks like we are the only bachelors here at Grimmauld Place."

"You know Sirius you were cleared after the war; you're free to go out prowling as much as you want." Harry said.

"Soon Harry, soon. For now I think I'll just enjoy being alive and free."

The next day the Daily Prophet had arrived with the headline, "Notorious Sirius Black Returned".

The article went on to report that Sirius Black, who was cleared of all charges, was brought back from beyond the veil by none other than the brains of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger and former Death Eater/Spy Severus Snape.

An hour later the floo was busy with visitors. The Weasley matriarch came to fuss over  
Sirius, Arthur had questions and Fred and George sat in awe of the former marauder. A tearful Andromeda Tonks came through to hug, laugh and cry and she was accompanied not by her daughter but by her sister Narcissa. Harry had told Sirius about how Narcissa put her life on the line to save his during the final battle.

The three cousins sat together and talked and Sirius and Narcissa made amends and decided to make an effort to get along. Narcissa's views on pureblood supremacy had diminished since the war as had her husband's. They had feared for their lives but mostly feared for Draco's life if they hadn't gone along with Voldermort's plans. Contrary to what most believed Lucius was more content with business and building his riches than lording over the Wizarding world. He was still arrogant but as arrogant as most of the worlds wealthy.

When everyone had gone Harry, Remus, Sirius and Severus all went into the library to chat. Hermione told Sam and Maria that meant they were breaking out the Firewhiskey.

"And they didn't invite us?" Sam laughed.

Hermione raised her wand and summoned a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Why should they have all the fun? I'm just glad Harry and Severus were able to get electricity working here, now we have a chilled bottle of wine. Come on girls let's drink a toast to friends and family."

"Speaking of family, my mother is curious and would like to meet Sirius." Sam said.

Hermione laughed, "So do my parents and grandparents. It looks like we may have to have a family get together soon to introduce Sirius to our loved ones."

"Sounds like a plan. So Hermione, Severus said the two of you were going to look for an apartment together."

Hermione nodded, "He asked me to move in with him, we wanted to wait until we rescued Sirius before we started looking."

"Hermione I know Harry will miss you." Maria said.

"So will Remus, he adores you."

"And I'll miss them too but we won't be moving too far away and we haven't found a place yet."

In the library the men were having a similar conversation.

"Severus I hope your decision to move has nothing to do with me coming back?"

"No Sirius it doesn't. I have put all of that behind me. I found a buyer for Spinners End, a contractor wants to start a new development there. I asked Hermione to move in with me and she said yes. We wanted to wait until after we rescued you before we started looking. Hermione wants to live nearby; she doesn't want to move too far away from any of you or her family." He explained.

Harry was happy for his friend, even with the age difference she and Severus were a perfect match. He would miss her but he knew they would both be moving into serious relationships. He looked at his former professor and smiled.

"Do I have to have the "you hurt her you suffer" talk with you Severus, or is it already understood."

"Potter I know better than most how protective you two are with each other and no you don't need to have the talk with me. I met her grandfather, remember."

Sirius was curious, "Who is her grandfather?" When they explained he laughed, "The little know-it-all is full of surprises, you better watch yourself with little Miss Granger or granddad will send James Bond after you."

"Bond's MI6 Pads, not MI5 though I suspect there's more to Sir Alec than meets the eye." Remus corrected.

"Of course there's more to meet the eye, he's in charge of the National Security Service, but to me he's Granddad and for some reason he wants to meet Sirius, as do my parents and Sev's aunt and uncle." Hermione said from the door with a grin.

"Well it looks like we will have another Sunday Brunch, it's becoming a tradition." Harry said grinning; he couldn't remember ever being happier. He was free of the red eyed menace, he was actually friends with his former potions professor, his godfather was back from purgatory and he was falling in love. All was well in Harry's life.

_This is the end of this part of the story, there will be a sequel at some point maybe with a little mystery but I think I will be writing a few one shots for a bit. To those of you who have left reviews thank you. Just to clarify a few things, I know I don't have a lot of magic in my stories and that is because I focus more on the relationships. As far as having a few muggles in the story I would like to think that in Harry Potter world there is a new outlook on Muggle/Magical people relationships, and also because there are very few prominent female roles to pair up the very sexy marauders with. _


End file.
